Detention
by SuperWhoLocked221b
Summary: AU Deans in high school and he hating every second of it. It only get worse when he gets detention. But When he gets there he cant stop looking at the kid in front of him. Who's this kid and why cant he not stop staring at him? Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic ever! Hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry if it sucks its my first so hopefully it will get better over time. :D

* * *

Chapter one

"We shouldn't be doing this Dean." Sam said for the thousandth time. "Yeah, I know Sammy. I get it." Dean didn't want Sam here in the first place and especially now that he keep bothering Dean about what they were doing. But Sam had begged over and over to come with Dean while he was getting ready and Dean had told him every time no that he need to do this alone, but then Sam had pulled the tattletale move and would go running to dad if he didn't take him with him. So now here they are breaking into Lawrence Kansas high school at midnight. Dean was picking the lock of the front entrance when Sam spoke up again.

"You still never even told me why we're doing this." Sam said folding his arms over his chest.

"We aren't doing anything. I'm going inside to take care of what I got'd do while you stay out here

and wait."

"What no I'm not." Sam said with what Dean liked to call his *bitch face*

"Yes you are. You may have been able to tag along with me little brother, but you're not going do my work with me" Dean snapped back.

"Yeah? What work is that?"

"None of your beeswax." And with that the lock clicked open. Dean flung the door open and shut it behind him. He heard the door lock click closed again and Sam started bagging on it. "Dean! Dean open the door."

"Told you Sammy you're not doing this with me. Just wait there until I come back." Dean started walking away from the door when Sam called out "And how long will that be?" while still trying to open the door. Dean didn't answer him but only keep walking down the dark highschool hallway.

It took nearly 10 minutes to find his first period in the pitch dark hallways. Dean picked the lock and went into the classroom. It was lighter in the class then it had been in the halls because the blinds were open letting in a little moonlight. When Dean's eyes adjusted to the new lighting he sighed and made his way to the teacher's desk. It wasn't like other teachers desks, all made from melt or steel, no this one was made completely out of wood and had to be at least 30 years old. He sat down at the desk like the so many other times he has. He opened the bottom drawer on the right and rustled through it. "Damit. Where'd you put it this time." Dean whispered to himself.

Dean looked through all the shelves and drawers but still couldn't find it. He had to be fast because Sam was still outside waiting. Dean had no idea where he could have put it though. He walked back over to the desk and looked inside the drawers again. He started with the top one on the left. There wasn't much in the drawer. A few folded papers, pencils, pens. As Dean was taking all the stuff out, a pen fell out of his hands and back into the drawer. When the pen fell though, the sound it made when it hit the wood didn't quite sound right. Eyes going wide with realization, Dean hurried and got the rest of the things out. Dean knocked down on the bottom the drawer to make sure he heard right.

Hollow. Dean scratched at the edges on the bottom of the drawer until it popped up to find a bottle of Jack Daniels below it.. Dean chuckled to himself and said "How would you live without me Bobby?" Dean quickly put the bottle in his jacket pocket and put the drawer back in order. Then headed back to the front of the school.

It didn't take Dean as long to get back to the front. Dean found Sam leaning against the wall right next to the door with a really annoyed face "Why won't you just tell me?" Sam snapped.

"Cause It's my business. Sorry I don't want you to know everything in my life." But that's how Sammy's always been, ever since they were little. He would want to know everything. If Dean was doing something Sam didn't know about, Sam was right there asking a million questions about it. Dean thought that's why he was so good at school. While Dean on the other hand, not so much. Sam was a freshman and already got accepted into 3 different colleges with a full scholarship. He has perfect grades and the guy didn't even try. Of course he was proud of him, but he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't jealous. Dean was a junior and was passing an average grade level. But Dean really didn't care, he hated school. He thought it was a waste of time. They taught him stuff that he didn't need. Dean was praying that graduation would come soon.

"You were breaking to the school Dean! Why wouldn't I want to know what is going on in your life that would make you do that?" Sam shouted breaking Dean out of his thoughts.

"I didn't want you to even come! Cause I knew you would be up my ass about it!"

"Look Dean, I just want to know what's up. You're my brother and I'm worried that's all." Sam said lowering his voice and making his puppy dog eyes at him..

"Well don't be." Dean made his way to his baby, which was a black Impala 67 then. He didn't need to talk his feeling out to Sam. It's not like it'll change anything if he did. Dean got into the impala slamming the door and started the engine. Sam followed Dean into the car. Dean speed off not wanting to be at that hell hole that was called a school any longer.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Dean slammed his hand down on the alarm to make it shut up. He sat up lazily, wiping his groggy eyes. His stomach growled and reminded him he hadn't had dinner the night before, so he was practically starving. He forced himself out of bed and headed down stairs only wearing his boxer briefs. He made his way into the kitchen to find Sam hovering over a bowl of cereal.

"Oh come on dude." Sam said glaring right at Dean and having a major bitch face moment.

"What?" Dean opened the fridge and took a moment to look at its consent. Not liking any other thing in it, he decided to have cold apple pie for breakfast.

"You couldn't even get dressed before you came down here?" Sam said with his mouth full

"Hey, I need to feed the beast." He pointed to his stomach that was still grumbling. "You don't want him to go on a rampage and devour the house do you?" Sam rolled his eyes and focused back to eating his cereal. Dean shrugged and started eating as well.

15 minutes later Dean was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, his favorite leather jacket, and his brown boots, with his hair spiked in its normal way, in his baby heading to school with Sam in the passenger seat beside him. They were almost to school when Sam asked "Have you signed up for any collages yet?"

"No." was all Dean said staring at the road.

"Are you going to?"

Dean looked over at Sam then. Sam had his worry look written all over his face. "I don't know Sammy." And then focused back on the road. How could he tell Sam that he wasn't going to college? The kid looked up to Dean and he didn't want to disappoint him but he could barely manage high school. He couldn't even imagine the work for the classes and the bigger fact was how he would get the money. He had no scholarships lined his way and his family wasn't poor but they didn't have a lot of free money going around either. Things had gotten kinda tight since his mom died 5 years ago. She was the one bringing in most of the money. His dad did work but it only got the what they need. Not to mention that his dad became a drinker after she died, which only put even less money in their pocket.

Dean pulled out of his thoughts when he realized they were pulling into the school parking lot.

He looked over at Sam who was just staring out the window. He pulled into his normal spot, shut off the engine and got out. Sam followed closely behind him. They went into the hallway, where there was kids running after each other, laughing way too loud, and making out against the lockers."See ya' Sammy" Dean said as they separated to go to their lockers that were practically on the opposite sides of the school.

When Dean got to his locker there was this guy leaning against it. Dean had never seen him around here before. He was a lot shorter then Dean and had brown eyes and hair. He was sucking on a lollipop and was looking down the hall at someone, but Dean couldn't see who. "That's my locker." Dean stated, pointing to the top locker. The guy didn't say anything, only did a full body scan of him with his eye and moved off his locker and down the hall. "Ok, Weird." Dean muttered to himself. "What's weird?" Said a female voice from down the hall. He turned his head to find Charlie next to him.

Charlie was Dean's best friend in this place. She liked all the same things as him and seeing how she was gay, he even got to talk about girls with her. They met freshman year and hadn't got in a single argument since they met. She was like the little sister Dean never wanted.

She had her red hair pulled back in a high ponytail with her glasses on. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "Come at me bro" with skinny jeans and fury boots and her usual neon red backpack draped over her shoulder. "This guy that was leaning against my locker." Dean said as he shut his locker closed. "What'd he look like?" she asked as they started to go to first period.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious."

Dean only rolled his eyes and said bye as he headed into his class. He saw his teacher " ", but Dean just called him by his first name Bobby, sitting at his desk. Bobby looked up at Dean as he entered the class. He had a stern look on his face and motioned Dean to come to his desk with his finger. "Ok idjit, What did you do with it?" Bobby said in a low whisper. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean snapped back.

"Yes you do, Now give it back!"

"I did you a favor Bobby! You know not to bring that shit here." Dean said in a low growl and walked to his seat. Dean heard Bobby mumble something but couldn't quite make it out. "Ok class turn your textbooks to page 467." Bobby said but was cut off by the intercom.

_Mr. Singer?_

"Yes." Bobby shouted

_Can you send Dean Winchester to the office?_

"On his Way."

Dean picked up his things and headed towards the door barely hearing Bobby start teaching.

_Was this about last night? How could they have know? Sam didn't tell did he? No he wouldn't. Would he? _He made it to the office and the secretary looked up at him and said "Mr. Ross wants to see you in his office." Dean thanked her and made his way into the principal's office.

Mr. Ross was typing on his laptop when Dean came and sat in one of the big red chairs that was in front of his desk. Mr. Ross looked to be in his late 30`s. He had the blackest hair Dean had ever seen, that was slicked back. He came in a suit everyday and was a pretty tall, thin man. He had hazel eyes that totally contrasted with his hair. "Do you know why you are here Dean?" He said still typing on his computer.

"No sir."

"Oh I think you do."

Mr. Ross then turned the laptop so Dean could see the screen. Dean saw himself picklocking the front of the school with Sam talking to him. Then he went into the school. Mr. Ross slammed the laptop closed. "Let's do this again Dean. Do you know why you are here."

Dean bubbled up with rage. "When did the school get cameras?" He snapped

"Doesn't matter Dean. You broke into the school. You're going to server detention for 3 week on Thursdays starting today." He got up from his desk and walked over to the window "I would give you more but seeing how you didn't break anything... I think 3 will do."

The more this guy talked the more angry Dean got. He clenched his fists at his sides so Mr. Ross couldn't see.

"And don't worry about Sam. He's not getting punished seeing how he didn't do anything. It was all you." Mr. Ross walked back to his desk and filled out a detention form for the next 3 Thursdays. He held it out and Dean snatched it from him and snapped "Can I go now?"

"Yes." And Mr. Ross went right back to typing on his computer. Dean pulled on his back pack and rushed from the room.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Like? Don't like?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"I'm so lost." Castiel muttered to himself as he navigated through the high school hallways. This school was so big and this map the office gave him wasn't helping him at all. His first period was Mr. Singer. Castiel felt like hes been around the whole school twice and still couldn't find the class and first period was already halfway over. He was looking down some random hallway when he noticed his second period teacher's classroom. "Fuck it." He muttered and went into the janitor's closet that was right next to the classroom.

He was tired of walking and carrying all his stuff around. He had lot of shit to carry seeing how the school hadn't provided him with a locker yet. He had a messenger bag filled with all his binders, books and other school required stuff. His guitar was also draped across his chest which was light. but was a bitch to carry around. He loved his guitar but she was a big girl and always happened to hit kids in the head when he carried her on his back.

The closet was roomy, which Castiel was thankful for. He put his stuff down on the floor and sat next to it. He hated that they had to move. It was all his stupid moms fault. She couldn't leave his family alone and would show up out of nowhere and mess everything up. Most of the time she showed up, she was drunk and on drugs and either try to take him and his siblings away from his dad or taunted his dad to beat the shit out of her. So his dad got sick of it and had her arrested and they packed up and moved so his mom couldn't find them.

He didn't want to think about it anymore. It was in the past and nothing he could do could change it. Castiel reached for his guitar and unlatched the case. He pulled out his completely white acoustic guitar and began to strum it lightly. Castiel had always loved music. He would say he's the outside person in his family because of it. His dad never liked that he was so invested in it. He could pretty much any instrument and could sing, but he would never admit that to anyone.

Cutting through his thoughts the door opened and Castiel stopped strumming. A tall man in a suit with black hair and hazel eyes stepped in. "Oh don't stop for me. Wouldn't want to cut into your practice time." The man said sarcastically. Castiel didn't say anything but only started to put his guitar up.

"I'm Mr. Ross, the principal of this school." He stated. "You must be one of the Novaks."

Castiel had all his stuff and was about to draped his guitar over his shoulder when Mr. Ross said "You'll serve 2 deletions for skipping class starting today. Oh and I'll be taking that." and held out his hand gesturing towards the guitar.

Rage shot through Castiel. No one touched his guitar. No one. He already didn't like this guy the second he saw him and the sarcastic comment. Castiel just glared at him and tightened his hand on the guitar.

"You don't want to make it 6 do you? With a phone call to home?"

Castiel slight his eye and jerked the guitar towards him. He didn't want to get in more trouble than he had to. The move had been hard on his dad and Castiel didn't want to make things worse on him.

Mr. Ross took the guitar just as the bell rung. "Now Mr. Novak Get to class." And stepped out.

* * *

Castiel got his lunch and went and sat at an empty table at the other end of the cafeteria. After what happened this morning he didn't want to talk to anyone. He was done with half of his lunch when he saw Gabriel. He came and sat across from Castiel. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and said "Wheres your guitar little bro?"

"The principal took it."

"Why?" Gabriel asked in confusion.

"He took it cause he found me in the janitors closet during first period."

"Good job Cas! Making out with a girl on our first day!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and said "No. Just me in the closet playing my guitar."

"You little liar."

"Whatever, I've got detention today and next Thursday." Castiel pulled out 2 king size chocolate bars and handed them out to Gabriel. "Will you cover for me with dad?"

"Certainly." Gabriel snatched the bars and got up and left the table. Castiel sighed and ate the rest of his lunch in silence.

* * *

Castiel found his classes with the help of other students. His shoulder was killing him by seventh period. He liked most of the teachers and everyone was nice but no one really talked to him, granted he didn't want to talk because of the mood he was in, but still, no one gave him a second thought. He was just another loser that moved in the middle of the year. Castiel never made friends easily but he's never felt so alone before. Yeah his siblings were here, but they never counted. Not to mention that most of brothers hated him cause he stopped going to church and since him and his dad got in the "Big Fight"

_Riiinngggg_

The bell rung cutting through Castiel's thoughts. He made it halfway down the hall, then he tripped, spilling his messenger bag everywhere. Castiel scrambled to get all the things before the got totally destroyed by the crowd. Then out of nowhere this guy came over and helped him get all his stuff. "Thank you." Castiel said not meeting his eyes

"No problem."

Castiel raised to his feet and the boy followed. He was so much taller than him, Castiel had to look up a little to met his face. His brown eyes looked kind and gentle, but also could look cold if he wanted them to. then he held out his hand and said "Sam."

"Castiel." He answered but didn't take his hand.

Sam used the hand outstretched to scratch his head. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah I just moved here." Castiel said as he started walking down the hall. "Today's my first day."

"Well, be more careful next time." Sam said walking down the hall, but turned back and said. "Hope you like it here." And disappeared into the crowd.

Eighth period didn't seem as bad as the rest of the day. He wasn't sure if it was just that the day was almost over or that someone had actually talked to him. His mood sicked again when he remembered that he had detention.

_Riiinngggg_

Castiel sighed and walked to the library where he would be for the next two hours.

* * *

I wanted this chapter to be longer but I really didn't see how.

So I hope you like Castiels character and I hope you guy like the idea i came up with what Cas got that involves the "Big Fight" and why that happened later in the story. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"I knew you'd get caught." Sam said leaning on the locker next to Dean. He didn't answer, but only rolled his eyes and shut his locker closed. "So what am I supposed to do now? I don't have a ride home."

"I don't know Sam. Get a ride from someone or ride the bus. It's not that hard to figure out."

"I'm not going to ride the bus." Sam snorted.

""Well get a ride then. Maybe Charlie can give you one."

"Maybe Charlie can what?" Charlie said coming up behind Dean

"I got detention and Sam needs a ride home. Will you take him?"

"Sure, Why'd you get detention?" She asked as they started walking down the hall.

"He broke into the school last night and got caught by cameras." Sam answered with a little snicker.

"What?" Charlie looked utterly shocked. "When did they put cameras in the school?"

"I don't know, but I got'd go to the library so see you guys later." They nodded and Dean headed towards the library.

The library wasn't that full, only a couple of kids at a table. Dean spotted an empty table and headed for it. He sat down and put his stuff on the floor beside him. The table in front of his, there was a kid with black hair that looked like he just got out of bed. His head was laying on the table and his eyes were closed. He had a pair of green headphones sticking out of his ears and his foot was tapping. He had a black zipped up jacket on that the headphones were coming from and a messenger bag over his shoulder. Dean found himself staring at his hair. It was even darker than Mr. Ross's and the bed head just made it it look even sexier. _Wait, Sexy? What the hell? I'm not into dudes! What the fuck am I thinking? _Dean quickly averted his eyes somewhere else.

The door opened and Mrs. Peters, the school's nicest teacher, came in. She looked around the room as if she was evaluating the group she had in front to her. Her eyes then landed on the kid that sat in front of Dean. She walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. His eyes instantly opened. Dean again found himself staring at this kid, but this time his eyes. They were the bluest blue he had ever seen. He felt like he could stare at them all day if he was given the chance. Dean was glad the kid was focused on Mrs. Peters and not him. This would be very awkward if he was.

The kid took out his iPod and paused his music and took his headphones out and focused back on Mrs. Peters. "You have to keep your head up, and can't have the music on. I know it sucks." Mrs. Peters said with a smile. The kid smiled back and nodded. "Could you move across the table too, So you're facing the front." The kid nodded again and got up and moved so his back was now facing Dean. "And take off the jacket, not aloud to have that on either." Mrs. Peters said and walked to the front of the library.

The kid sighed and unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off revealing his arms. He had a tattoo on the back of his arms that stuck out of his sleeves and ran all the way down to his elbows. The tattoo was in the shape of angel wings. All Dean could do was stare at them. The way they formed on his arms like that had been there since he was born. The way they made his arms look fierce and graceful all at the same time. _Dean! What the hell man! _Dean grunted and shuffled in his backpack getting out his homework.

_This is not going to be fun._

* * *

Dean finished his homework in an hour. He hadn't focused on school work that much before in his life. There was still an hour left of detention and Dean had no idea what he could do that wasn't staring at the kid in front of him. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Dean has never experienced anything like this before. Yeah he would stare at hot chicks and think of all the stuff he could do to them, but this was totally different. One, This is a guy. Two, his mind wasn't going anywhere near a bedroom. He just wanted to stare and look at this guy for the rest of his life.

Dean sighed, put his head down and closed his eyes. He really didn't need this. He just wanted to leave, go home and sleep and act like this never happened. "Dean put your head up please." Mrs. Peters voice rang, cutting off his thoughts. Dean lifted his head to find the kid sibling something on a piece of paper. Then the kid sighed and crumpled up the paper.

"So I have Some good news!" said raising from her chair. "I just got an email saying detentions cut short." There was cheers from everyone in the room. "So go home everyone."

Dean walked down the stairs of the school. He was just about to called Sam when he heard music. It sounded like it was coming from the side of the school. Dean would have just keep walking but something was telling him he should go see what it was. As he got closer to it he recognized the song. It was Domino by Jessie J. He never listened to that type of music but the only reason he knew it was cause of Sammy.

He turned the side of the building and stopped dead in his tracks founding what was the cause of the the music. It was that kid from the library. He had his IPod on one of those things that made the volume louder. But that wasn't what Dean had stopped for. The kid had his back to Dean with his shirt off, showing off the rest of the tattoo. It looked even better with his shirt off. It went all the way over his shoulder but left enough room for what looked like a star with a circle of flames around it above where the wings started. What the kid did next totally shocked Dean. He cracked his head from side to side and started dancing to the music.

The guy could move too. Dean watched every little thing he did from his head, to his feet, and especially his hips. The song ended and Dean didn't even realize until he found himself staring into blue eyes. The guy looked as shocked as Dean felt. Dean started to back away slowly as the blue eyes followed him. "Um, I gotta.. um" Dean said pointing in some random direction, but not breaking eye contact.

Dean hit the side of the school with his shoulder and almost fell but recovered quickly. He dashed for the school parking lot. Not caring how bad his shoulder hurt, he ran all the way to his baby. Dean jerked the door open, started the engine and speed way, not looking back once.

* * *

Well that's not awkward!

So Castiel can Play instruments sing and dance! Plus hes got a tattoo of angel wings! how sexier could i make him! I got the idea of the tattoo from a fanart i saw on tumblr so hats taped off to them. :D

So anyway lol i'm going to try to put out chapter every week maybe more. it just depends on how busy i am. I had a lot of free time this weekend so i got to write 3 chapters :) but sadly have to go to school tomorrow :(

And i changed the name of the story cause The Helper just didn't fit right with me and i really didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

D': I'M SO SORRY!

I said I would try to post a chapter a week and it's been like 2 months! So not going to keep that promise guys sorry. It will just have to depend on how busy I am.

Be prepared there's some mature stuff in this chapter. If you don't like then don't read ;)

SO NEXT CHAPTER! AWE YEAH!

* * *

Chapter 4

_That did not just happen. _

Castiel stared at the space the boy vanished from. He heard a loud screech that snapped him out of his hazed. He looked in the direction the screech came from to see a slick black car speed out of the parking lot. He watched the car until it was out of view. Castiel's head was spinning. _Who was that? Why were they watching me? Is he going to tell everyone about what I just did?_

Castiel's thoughts were cut short when his pock started to vibrate. He fished out his phone and didn't even bother to check the caller id. "Hello?"

"Where are you little bro?" Came Gabriel's voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'm at the right side of the school building. Why? Where are you?" Castile said while putting his shirt back on and gathering his things.

"At the front waiting for you." He huffed out. "Get your ass here so we can go." Then the line went dead. Castiel slung his bag over his shoulder and held his jacket in his hands and walked towards the front of the building.

Gabriel was leaning against his car. He drove a red convertible Porsche. Castiel had no idea how he had gotten it either. He just got home one day and said he had a new car. Castiel never pushed him into telling him how he had gotten it, being afraid that it wasn't legal. He always had the hood down saying he wanted to live dangerously, even though Castiel didn't see how having a hood down was dangerous.

Gabriel saw Castiel coming and jumped over the door into the drivers seat. Castiel opened up the passenger seat door and sank in. "So what were you up to over there?" Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow and starting the car.

"Nothing." Castiel answered facing the other direction.

Gabriel only sighed. The rest of the drive was in silence. About 15 minutes later they pulled into their driveway. They lived in a tan two story house. Castiel would say that it wasn't the best house he's seen, but it was better than their old one. It was bigger and it had a nice yard with a garage. They got out of the car and made their way in.

"Dad we're home!" Castiel called out as he walked through.

"He's not here." Gabriel said behind him setting his keys on a small table by the door. "He had to work late, so you didn't even have to worry about getting caught." Then went into the kitchen.

Castiel went into his room and set his stuff down and flopped on his bed. He put his arms over his eyes and thought. He still couldn't get that kid out of his mind. It was only his first day, he didn't want to know as the weird kid that danced with his clothes off. What was he thinking anyway? Doing that at school. "UGGHH!" Castiel growled.

Not only was he thinking about his reputation, he also couldn't get the guy's looks out of his head either. His eyes were the most beautiful green ever. His sun kissed skin that seemed to glow. The endless freckles that were on his face. Castiel was not only shocked about him being there and seeing him but by his pure beauty.

Even though it was only a few moment Castiel saw him, Castiel seemed to know everything about his features. Thinking about that boy, Castiel's Crotch began to tingle.

"Really?!" huffed out and sat up. He really didn't need this. He tried to think about something else; music, homework, the move but the harder he tried the more he couldn't stop. His crotch was a full on boner now and was making his pants really uncomfortable. Castiel went into his bathroom and pulled his pants and underwear off. He loomed over the toilet steadied himself against the wall with one hand.

He started to work himself. Slow and steady at first. He imaged the boy walking up to him and pressing him against a wall. Slowly he leaned into Castiel's neck and began sucking and biting. then he pulled off Castiel's shirt and kissed and bit his way down. Castiel's hand started moving faster than. The boy then sucked on his stomach and pulled at his pants. Castiel's moaned out loud and worked faster. He undid his pants and pulled Castiel so he was in his mouth.

That was it for Castiel, He moaned and came at the thought. Castiel's breath was heavy and unsteady. He got some toilet paper and wiped his hands off. He pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and walked back into his bedroom.

He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. _Great way to start off the new town, got detention and jerked off to some guy i don't even know. _

A Few hours later Castiel got enough energy to go downstairs. He was tired of just sitting there and moping about things. He found Gabriel sitting in front of the Tv watching Wipeout, but not really paying attention. His eyes were distant and hazed. "Gabriel? You ok?" Castiel said behind him.

Gabriel actually yelped and jumped a foot in the air. "God dammit!" He said panting with a furious looking in his eye. "You know not to do that to me Cassie."

"And you know not to call me that." Castiel snapped back. "What were you thinking about anyway?" Castiel went and sat next to Gabriel on the coach.

"Nothing." He said and turned his head back towards the Tv. Castiel sighed and started watching as well. A few minutes later Gabriel's phone rang. "Ello?" He answered. Castiel watched him and his face seemed to glow with happiness. "Oh yeah!' He shouted. He turned his head towards Castiel with a wicked grin. "Can I bring someone with me?" Castiel's eyes grew wide. "No Gabriel..."

"Great! See you at 7:30." And hung up the phone.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Castiel said determinedly at Gabriel.

"Oh yes you are." Gabriel said smiling from ear to ear. "Now. We have to get you something to wear." Gabriel shot up and grabbed Castiel's wrist pulling him towards the staircase. "No." Castiel said again trying to break free. He cursed at himself that he wasn't that strong. He always lost when Gabriel was pulling him. Castiel was pulled into Gabriel's bedroom. "Where do you even want to take me?"

"Hmmm." Gabriel said looking into his closet. "This!" He said ignoring Castiel's question. He threw a tight fitting blue shirt at him. It had a small v-neck and the sleeves were too short for Castiels liking. "And what do you want me to do with this?" Castiel said. Gabriel rolled his eyes and said "Put it on." And walked over to his dresser.

Castiel looked at the shirt. It was obvious that is was too small for Gabriel. Castiel was examining the shirt when a pair of black jeans was thrown in his face. Castiel threw the shirt over his shoulder and unfolded the pants. They looked like his size. "Go put them on!" Gabriel shouted and pushed him in the bathroom. Castiel sighed and started to pull off his shirt. _Looks like I'm not going to win, why fight it._

As Castiel thought, the shirt was tight and showed off this lean figure. He progressed to put on the pants that Gabriel gave him. While putting them on he realized that they were skinny jeans. "Why the hell do you have these clothes Gabriel!" He shouted. Castiel heard a faint chuckle through the door. "Do you really want the answer to that? Hurry up! I want to see."

Castiel pulled them up and buttoned them. They hung loose around his waist, showing off more then Castiel wanted. He opened the door and walked out. Gabriel looked him over and smiled "Great. Got your body sexy. Now we do your hair." Castiel rolled his eyes. He was used to Gabriel talking like that to him, but he still didn't like it. "I'm your brother Gabe. You're not supposed to talk to me like that."

Gabriel lead Castiel back into the bathroom. Gabriel squirted some hair gel onto his hand then proceed to fluff up Castiel's hair and making it look like bed head on purpose. "Can I know where we're going now?" Castiel asked not hiding how annoyed he was.

"A party." Gabriel simply stated.

"But it's Thursday. Who has a party on a Thursday?"

"It's a party Cassie! Doesn't matter." Gabriel said as he examined his work. "Ok! Now!" He said as he ran from the room. Castiel rolled his eyes and caught himself in the mirror. He was shocked. His hair was messy, but not to the point where it was ugly. It added to the outfit he was wearing and came together perfectly. _Damn. I. Look. Hot! _

Gabriel came back in and saw Castiel looking at himself. "I know, I'm good." He said with a smirk. He held up a pair of black boots that seemed to go just over the ankle. "Put those on then we got to go." Castiel Grabbed them then quickly put them on. They headed down stairs and was about to go out the door when Gabriel shouted "Crap! I almost forgot. Go get the car started, I'll be out in a minute." Then rushed upstairs. Castiel shrugged, grabbed the keys and headed out.

Castiel had to be sitting out there for at least five minutes before Gabriel emerged out of the house holding something. Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat watching him. Gabriel flung the thing he was holding in Castiel's lap and jumped in the drivers seat. Castiel picked it up to see it was a black leather jacket. Guessing it was for him, Castiel put it on. It was snug and clung to his body. They stopped at a red light and he heard Gabriel whistle and say. "Damn I'm Good."

"Where's this party at?" Castiel asked.

"This guy's house named Ash." Gabriel said looking at the road.

Castiel merely nodded and looked at the passing objects. "You know I'm trying to cheer you up right?" Gabriel said still focused on the road. Castiel looked at him with a confused face. "What?"

"Ever since it happen you've been gloomy and different." Gabriel said finally giving him a sideways glance. "I just want you to be happy here."

Castiel mouth thinned into a line. "Thanks Gabe." He said and looked in the other direction.

They pulled up to a house with music blaring from it and teenagers everywhere around the house. "WOOOOO!" Gabriel yelled out and jumped out of the car racing into the house. Chuckling and shaking his head Castiel followed Gabe.


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah another chapter!

Remember its rated M for a reason! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 5

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED PEOPLE!" Came a voice from the front of the house. Dean looked towards the voice to see that it was coming from that guy that was at his locker today. "Well someone's full of himself." Dean said to a kid that was sitting next to him on the couch. The kid merely nodded and went back to another conversation. The guy came over to where Dean was and started grabbing any alcohol he could find. Dean didn't want to be anywhere near this guy so he got up and walked in the kitchen to find Ash leaning on a counter.

"Why'd you invite that guy?"

"We've got a lot of classes together and he just moved here so why not make him feel welcome?" Ash answered while opening his arms up.

Dean rolled his eyes. He'd known Ash since they were little and he loved the guy but sometimes he just got on his damn nerves. "So where's Sam?" Ash asked. "Oh he didn't want to come cause he said he had to study or something."

"Study really?" Ash said and rolled his eyes "To miss out on one of my parties?"

"Hey." Dean held up his hands in a surrendering position. "You know how he is."

"Whatever." Ash said obviously annoyed. Just then that kid came in with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Ash. Great party man. Thanks for inviting me." He said

"Oh no problem. The more the merrier." Then chugged the last of his drink. "Who'd you want to bring by the way?"

"My little bro." He answered then looked in Deans direction, noticing that he was there. "Hey it's locker boy! Sorry about that." He said while pointing a finger at Dean. Dean eased up alittle but knew he didn't like this guy. "Yeah it's fine." He answered this a wave.

"I'm Gabriel." The boy said and held out his hand.

"Dean." He answered and took his hand. "See." Ash said. "Look now we're getting all long." Then got a new bottle out of the refrigerator. "I have an idea!" He said and held up the bottle towards them. "Help me chug this."

About ten minutes later the bottle was empty. "What are you going to do with that?" Dean asked a little wobbly seeing how it was a pretty big bottle. "Follow me boys." Ash said going into the living room. They did as they were told and followed. All of a sudden Ash bursted into a run and jumped up on the coffee table with a big circle around him and shouted "Who wants to play spin the bottle!" Shouts of howling and yeahs followed right behind. "Dean! Gabriel! You have to play since you helped me with the bottle."

"I"m not complaining." Gabriel hollered out.

"No." Dean simply stated but Gabe pulled him by the arm and into the circle. Ash got down and started shouting out the rules. "Rule one; You have to kiss the person that it lands on, No matter what. If it's your same gender or your best friend. You have too!" He set the bottle down on the table. "Rule Two; You have to kiss for 5 minutes and you have to use tongue people! Now lets play."

One by one people started to spin and make out. He saw Ash make out with this girl Meg. Gabriel got landed on and made out with Sarah. Then Gabriel spined and landed on Balthazar. After that he quit paying attention. About half an hour into the game Dean not paying attention got nudged by the kid sitting next to him. "What?"

The kid then pointed to the bottle that was landed on him. "Oh here we go." Dean mumbled. He looked around to see who spined it. He followed everyone's gazes to meet deep blue eyes. _Oh no. Not him, anybody but him. _Dean could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. The boy just stared back at him in shock and Dean saw the blush in his cheeks too. Dean eyes then flicked over his body. He had a jacket in his lap. Tight jeans on and a short sleeved blue v-neck shirt. His hair was sticking straight up and was in a mess but add to his outfit. _And I thought he was hot before! _

"Go Cassie!" Gabe shouted and pulled him up and threw him on top of Dean. Deans heart was racing when the kid began fumbling to get comfortable on top of Dean. Now Deans legs were in between his and they were looking at each other. Everyone's eyes were on them and Dean could feel more blood rush to his face. "Do it already!" Gabe called out.

"Shut up!" The kid said towards Gabe with a deep gravely voice. He looked towards Dean and blushed more. "Lets get this over with." The kid mumbled just so they could hear and leaned in.

At first the kiss was just them sitting there. Dean was still in shock but relaxed as he felt the warm lips against his. Deans eyes fluttered closed and started to lean in on instinct. The kiss deepened and he started to nibble on the other pair of lips. Dean's hands found themselves on his back and pulled him closer. Hands were knotted in the front of his shirt and pulled him as well. Dean felt a tongue on his lips that asked for entrance. Dean parted his lips and danced around the tongue with his own. Hands found their way in his hair and pulled which made Dean moan. Dean's hands went up under his shirt and rubbed his back making him moan and lean into the kiss more.

Dean took over the kiss and plunged his tongue into the others mouth. He felt every crook and cranny of the other's mouth but still wanted more. The need for air came to be an issue and Dean had to pull back. He heard a small whimper from the other boy. They sat there panting and staring at one another. Dean knew everyone was staring but he didn't care at that point. He wanted more of the other boy. Hes never felt this way before. Even with a girl it was never like this. Wanting something so much and something that felt this good.

He leaned in again and dove right back into the others boys mouth making the other gasp. Dean's arms went around his shoulders and pulled him in closer. They danced around each other once again and pulling at each other to get closer. Deans heart dropped when he heard Ash shout. "Times up!" And the other boy pull away. He didn't even look at Dean, but just rushed out of the room.

Dean followed him with his eyes as he fled. Then he saw Gabe get up and go after him. "Ok Who's next?" Ash called out, but Dean was already out the front door. _What just happen? Why'd I do that? _Dean stood there in the yard breathing in the fresh air trying to wrap his head around it. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there when someone tapped him on shoulder. He turned to see him. "I'm s-sorry." He said. "About leaving, I shouldn't have done that."

Dean couldn't answer, all he could do was stare. The kids face was even redder than before and his hands were messing with the hem of his shirt. Every second that went by that Dean didn't answer the more he fidgeted with himself. "I-I-I'm Castiel." He said looking at the ground.

This got Dean out of his haze. "Castiel? What kind of name is that?" Dean said rudely, even though that's not how he meant it. Dean saw him blush more. "My dad's really into God and angels and all that holy crap." He Said.

"Oh." Was all Dean said.

The blush started to fade and his eyes filled with anger. "And what's your name?" He snapped

Dean was taken back with the sudden rage. "Dean." And held out his hand.

He took it and the anger faded. "So look I'm sorry about today." Dean said.

"What?" Castiel said with a confused look and crooked his head to the side a little.

Dean blushed. _Damn that's cute._ "You know, watching you dance after school and running away."

Realization fluttered over Castiel's face then blushed. "Oh yeah that. It's fine." They stood there awkwardly for a few moments when Castiel asked. "Did you tell anyone that I was doing that?"

"No, why would I?" Dean asked confusedly.

"I don't know." Castiel said quickly looking back at the ground. "I just don't like dance in front of people and I don't want anyone to know I can."

"But you're really good." Castiel looked up then and stared.

"We should get back to the party." He said. "Yeah." Dean agreed. They headed back up to the house and started to have a small conversation. "So why'd you go running and why'd Gabriel go running after you?" Dean asked.

"He's my brother and he can be really clingy sometimes." Castiel said. "And I don't know but Gabriel told me to snap out of it and come talk to you."

"He's your brother?" Dean said with shock all over his face. "You are related... to him?"

"Yeah I know. He's a year older than me." Castiel said with a laugh while they walked back into the house. They made their way into the kitchen. "So what are you? A Freshman?" Dean asked. Castiel looked utterly shocked. Then broke into a laughing fit, which made Dean start laughing too. "What?" Dean said wiping away a tear. "What'd I say?"

Castiel was hunched over holding his stomach and wiping away tears. "N-Nothing." He said trying to get ahold of himself, but failed and burst out laughing again. They had to be laughing and crying for 5 minutes before Castiel finally said. "Ok." and started taking in deep breaths. "Sorry. No I'm not a freshman." He giggled out. "I'm a junior."

Getting a hold of himself Dean said. "Cool, I am too."

Castiel stopped giggling then and stared at Dean. And Dean stared back. They both rushed forward and there mouths clashed together in a sloppy kiss. Their teeth clashed together and their tongues danced around each others. Castiel stumbled against the the counter and dragged Dean with him. Castiel's hands moved up into Deans hair. Dean's hands found the back of Castiel's thighs and Dean lifted him onto the counter. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him closer.

Dean pulled away and started licking and sucking on his jaw line. Castiel let out sigh and moved his neck so Dean could get to it easier. After leaving many hickies Castiel growled "Enough." And pulled Deans lips back on his. Castiel also pushed against Dean, making him fumble back to the other side of the room, taking Castiel with him. Dean had his hands up under Castiel's thighs to help him support himself with his legs still around Dean's waist. Dean hit the wall with a loud thud and bit Castiel's lips making him moan. Castiel started to suck on bottom lip making Dean Moan loudly too. Dean felt blood rush to crotch and it start to harden.

Castiel started to attack his mouth and suck on anything he could. "Cas." Dean mumbled against his lips. Castiel pulled back and panted out. "Yeah?" With lust filled eyes.

"Not that I don't love it, but could you get down. My arms feel like jello and I might drop you." Dean said shakily.

Castiel looked down like he just realized Dean was holding him. "Yeah, Yeah sorry." He said still out of breath and got down. Castiel started walked over to the other side of the kitchen. "Hey." Dean said with a smirk and grabbed his wrist pulling him back close. "I didn't say we had to stop." Castiel smirked and leaned against Dean and whispered in his ear. "We should take this somewhere else, Don't you think?" Dean's dick shot straight up at that. He swallowed deeply and nodded. Castiel walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

When Dean walking into the living room after Castiel his heart sank. Gabriel was clinged onto Castiel wobbling all over the place. He walked up and asked. "Why is he clinging to you?"

Castiel had a sad look on his face and said. "He's really drunk and he's about to pass out which is our sign to go." That made Dean's heart drop even more. "Oh ok." He said and pulled out his phone. "I can I get your number at least?" Castiel smiled and answered. "Yes of course." Then processed to take out his phone wiggling around Gabriel while he did so. They swapped phones and put their numbers in. "So.." Dean said handing Castiel's phone back. "You doing anything Saturday?"

"ARE YOU ASKING OUT MY BROTHER!" Gabe yelled drunkenly and then passed out on the floor. Castiel laughed and said. "Yes. I'll text you my address. Pick me up at 7:30?" Dean's face lit up. "Awesome."

Castiel woke up Gabe and slung his arm around his own shoulder giving Gabe support. "I'll see you later Dean." And headed out the front door. Dean checked the time to see that it was 11. _There's no point in staying here now. _Dean found Ash in his room with Ruby. "Hey I'm going to head out." Dean said. "Laters." Ashes mumbled against Rubies lips.

Dean made his way through the house walking over half naked people and drunken teens. Once out he made his way to his baby and was home in 15 minutes. Dean stepped through the front door to find Sam over a pile of books. "Dude! You're still studying?"

"Yeah Dean, I told you I have tests tomorrow." Sam snapped back.

"Whatever." Dean said while rolling his eyes and setting his keys down. "Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Night." Sam said not looking up.

Dean went to his room and striped down into his boxers. He got into bed and thought about all the stuff that happened today when it hit him like a ton of bricks. _I'm Gay!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been awhile guys. I've just really haven't had any ideas and in the mood to write, But I'm here now so lets get to it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Castiel made it to Gabe's car without stumbling too bad. He managed to get Gabe in the passenger seat and buckled him in then made his way into the drivers seat. He really didn't want to go through Gabriel's stuff to get the keys so instead he just slapped him on the back of the head and said "Hey, where are the keys?"

Slowly Gabe turned to look at him with a big smile and said "Cassie's got a boyfriend." Then passed out. "Damn it." Castiel mumbled. Still not wanting to search for the keys, he did the only thing left to do. Castiel pulled the seat back and began to hotwire it. A couple of tries later the car growled to life. He pulled the seat back to the right place and pulled his seatbelt on. Castiel had to drive around a little bit to find a place he recognized so they could get home. He didn't mind though, it gave him time to think. _Did that really happen? _He thought back to the kiss in the kitchen. He's never had a kiss feel that good. But the thing that shocked him the most was he had just met this guy Dean and he already implied to have sex with him! Sure when he saw him next time he could make the excuse that he was drunk, but the truth was he wasn't and he really wanted to already.

Gabe started to shift next to him breaking his thoughts but settled back down. Castiel had to get his head straight. He wasn't going to have sex with Dean. _Well at least not yet. _No, for all he knew this Dean guy could be a whore that did it with everyone just for the say of it. He wasn't going to be apart of that. _But you're the one who implied it first. _"Shut up." He whispered.

Castiel nearly missed his house from the inner fight he was having with himself. He quickly got out and helped Gabe inside. He threw him on the couch not wanting to bring him all the way upstairs. Castiel got up stairs and started to take off all the tight clothes only to realize he left Gabe's jacket over at Ash's house. "Oh well." He mumbled and put on skull pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt. He grabbed all of Gabe's clothes and opened up his brothers bedroom door and just threw them in randomly. When he made it back to his room he grabbed his ipod and put his headphones in. He always listened to music as he went to sleep; it helped him relax and block out all his problems. He hopped into bed and the music started to play. He was just about to close his eyes when he remember. He paused his music and pulled out his headphones.

He made his way out into the hall and walked up to his dad's room in the dark. He cracked it open to find no one in the room. Castiel sighed. _He must have had to work really late today. _He trudged back to his room and got back into bed and let the music fill him. His thoughts went to his guitar. _When would he get it back? _Sighing, Castiel tried to focus back on the music. He mind had a different story. He began to wonder about his dad. His dad was a big top lawyer and worked really hard. He was worried for his dad. He didn't seem right since the move. It's like the last fight with his mom drained him completely. And yes it had been hard; The last fight had lasted a year. He hated to remember but he could never forget about it. It was a whole year of.

_Bang!_

Castiel pulled his head phones and made his way downstairs to find his dad shrugging off his jacket. "Hey dad." Castiel greeted him. His dad had sandy blond hair and was built wide and tough. He was 6'6" and had brown eyes. He was completely opposite from Castiel and you could barely tell they were related. He had bags under his eyes and his whole body looked tired. "What are you doing up it's." He said and looked down at his watch. "Almost 1 and you've got school tomorrow."

"I couldn't fall asleep and I heard you come in." Castiel said as Gabriel growled on the couch but didn't wake up. "Why is he on the couch?" His dad asked as they made their way into the kitchen. "He must have fallen asleep watching Tv or something." Castiel answered leaning on the counter. "So." His dad said as he got some orange juice out of the fringe. "How was your first day?"

"Fine."

"Meet anybody new?"

Castiel's mind went to Dean instantly. "No." He mumbled out. "Really? Thats not what your neck says." He said with a big smile and a mocking tone. Castiel's eyes grew wide and cover his neck. "Dad, look." He began but his dad cut him off. "It's fine." He chuckled. "Yes, I don't like that my son is already making out with someone on his first day, But it's not my life." He gulped down the rest of his drink and set his glass down in the sink. "If this guy means anything to you, you'll tell me about him eventually." Castiel wasn't surprised that his dad knew it was a guy. He did come out at the when he turned 17. His dad was shocked at first but he supported him 100% after he had time to adjust. "Thanks Dad. He actually asked me out." Castiel said looking towards the ground. "Oh really? And when is he going to ask for my concent?" His dad said with a big smile. Castiel ran over and pushed on him with all his might but he didn't move an inch. "I hate you!" Castiel said laughing while still trying to push him. His dad began to laugh too and pushed back at Castiel making him stumble back. "He picking me up on Saturday at 7:30."

"Damn I have to work. Now I can't use my gun." His dad said with a big smile.

"You always have to work." Castiel said quietly breaking the good mood. His dad sighed and said "It's late and you've got school." And walked out and up the stairs. Castiel followed behind turning off all the lights and heading to his room. For the third time he got in bed and let music flow through him. Castiel felt better now that his dad was home. His mind was finally able to relax and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Castiel woke to banging on his door. "Get up Cassie. Got to go to school remember?" Castiel pulled out his headphones and growled. "Good see you down in a few." Castiel heard footsteps fade behind the door. Castiel dragged himself out of bed and got dressed in a black t-shirt and grey faded jeans. He slid into his normal gray and blue tennis shoes and didn't even mess with his hair knowing there was nothing he could do about it. He made his way down stairs and found Gabriel at the Tv with a bowl of cereal. He looked around for his dad but couldn't find him. "He's already at work." He heard Gabriel shout with a mouth full. Castiel's shoulders slumped and got cereal too. Five minutes later they were out the door and off to school. The ride was in a comfortable silence.

Going up the steps to the front doors of the school Gabriel asked "How did you drive home? My keys were still in my pocket when I woke up."

"I hotwired your car." Castiel simply stated.

"What! How did you know how to do that?"

Castiel gave him a expression that was mixed with anger, sadness and annoyance. Gabriel face harden with realization and gave a little nod. Castiel waved Gabriel when they had to part ways. Castiel went into the office to ask about a locker and his guitar. He walked up to the counter where a middle age women was sacking papers. "What can I help you with?" She said with a big smile

"I'm Castiel Novak. I started here yesterday but I wasn't given a locker so I was wondering if I have one now." He answered politely.

"Ah yes." She said and pulled out a book and wrote down some numbers on a slip of paper. "Theres your locker right there."

"And I got something of my taken away due to skipping class. I was wondering when I would get that back."

"Seeing how was your first day and all I'll go get it." She said with big smile. "You probably couldn't find your class right?"

He nodded with a light smile. "Now what am I getting exactly?"

"A guitar. It's completely white." She hurried to the back and came back out a few moments later with it in it's case. "What class were you having trouble finding sweetheart?" She asked handing it over. "Mr. Singer's room." He stated.

She began to draw a little map on the back of a paper. "Here." She said handing it to him. "This should be better than that confusing school map."

Castiel thanked her and headed to his locker. He had a whole locker instead of a tiny one so his guitar could fit in it. His dad paid for it so he didn't have to carry her around everywhere. After putting away his books for after lunch his shoulder felt so much better. He closed his locker and headed for 1st period. He went the way the little map showed him to and found it with no problem. He stepped in and examined the classroom. The first thing he noticed was the teacher's old fashioned wooden desk. There was a white board behind it and rows of students desks in front of it. There was only a few students in the room. He insisted to go early today so he could get his locker sorted out. Now he was wishing he didn't. He had ten minutes to spend so he sat down at a desk in the back and pulled out his ipod and his book he was reading at the time.

Two or three minutes later he was tapped on the shoulder by the kid who came and sat next to him. He pulled out one headphone and tried to finish his paragraph. He scanned over it and looked to right to meet bright green eyes, sandy blond hair, and a gleaming white smile. "Hey there blue eyes." He said.

"Already got a nickname for me, do ya Dean?" Castiel said putting away his ipod.

"Well.. I-I um." He started but was cut off by Castiels laugh. "Do I really make you that nervous?"

"Pff no." Dean said with a light blush. "So why are you sitting in my seat?"

It was Castiel's turn to blush then. "I'll move." He said gathering his things.

"No it's fine, it's just you weren't here yesterday."

"Yeah I got detention yesterday and next Thursday because I couldn't find the classroom but I found my second period so I skipped first and got caught." He said with a shrug.

"So this is your first period? You're not stalking me or anything?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Yes this is. I'm not stalking you." Castiel said with a little smile back.

"So Castiel, Where did you move from?"

"We moved from New York."

"Holy crap! Thats a big change." Dean said with big curious eyes.

"Yeah." They went on like this, asking each other things and having a very comfortable conversation and Castiel wondered if he was going to bring up that he wanted to have sex with him or even anything from the party but the bell rang and Mr. Singer walked in. His eyes went straight to where Castiel was sitting. He looked confused from a moment until Dean began to wave to get his attention. He look relieved then and focused back on Castiel. "You must be the idjit that skipped my class yesterday." Confused, Castiel crooked his head to the side like he always did. "I'm sorry but what's an id-jit?"

Everyone in the room started to snicker and Castiel could feel his face get hot. "It's what you are." He snapped back. Castiel looked down into his lap as his face got even hotter. "Oh give him a break will ya Bobby? He's new." He heard Dean say next to him. Castiel looked up to see Dean giving Mr. Singer a challenging look. "I don't have time for you right now Dean." Mr. Singer said. "This is Castiel Novak." He said waving a hand towards Castiel. "He just moved here. Ok lets get started. What was the chapter I gave you last night about?" Mr. Singer started.

A few minutes later Dean turned towards Castiel and whispered. "Sorry about him. He's Just a grumpy old man."

"Should you really be talking about a teacher like that? And what's with calling him Bobby?" He whispered back.

"He might be my teacher, but I've known him since I was 3. He's the closest thing I've had to a father." His eyes grew wide and quickly looked back down at his book. "What?" Castiel asked poking Dean on the shoulder. Not looking up he said. "I don't normally tell people those sort of things." _And I normally don't ask people to have sex with me straight away. _"Well I'm glad you told me." He said instead.

Dean looked up and Castiel saw shock in his eyes but it seemed to change into _lust? _"Hey!" Mr. Singer's voice said breaking the stare. "If you two are done with your staring contest I would like to get back to teaching." They both looked down and didn't say a word to each other until the bell rung. Castiel slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and Dean did the same with his backpack. "So who do you have next period?" Dean asked walking through the door. "Mrs. Patterson." Dean's face lit up.

"Cool, thats right by next class. We can walk to second period together."

"Yeah." Castiel said with smile.

"Go through your schedule for me." Castiel did so and named off his teachers in order. Dean's smile never left his face. When Castiel was done Dean just smiled at him as they walked. "What?" He finally asked. "We can walk together to like every class." Dean said.

"That's very convenient I guess." Castiel said looking at the rooms to make sure he didn't miss his.

"You're weird, you know that?" Dean said giving him a push. "And what make you said that?" Castiel asked still looking at the rooms.

"You just are." He said and stopped in front of a room. "Well this is me. Your class is that one." And pointed towards the diagonal to his. Castiel was about to thank him when a gentle kiss got in the way. It was gone in a flash. He opened his eyes to see Dean's face redden and quickly he hurried into his class. Castiel thought he heard him mumble "Why did I do that? I'm so stupid." He's never seen someone like Dean before. Castiel wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but whatever it was Castiel knew he liked it in many different ways. Castiel had a big smile on his face has he walked into his classroom. He really like Dean. Now that he's actually talked to him, Castiel liked him even more. He was funny and kind and just easy to talk to. And that didn't happen a lot for Castiel. To find someone that was that easy to talk to and smile at. Castiel didn't even pay attention to the lesson and hadn't realized how much time had passed until the bell rang out.

He gathered up his things and headed out excited that Dean said the could walk to class together. His heart sank when he saw a girl holding onto Dean's arm like a girlfriend would. She had black wavy hair and big brown eyes. He started to walk slower and heard what she was saying. "Come on Dean. I'm sorry, I'll never hurt you like that again. It was a complete mistake."

"Lisa stop, get off of me." Dean said with disgust all over his face. He spotted Castiel starting then and quickly ran from her hold. This Lisa girl yelped and ran after him. "Hey ready to go." He said with a smile that Castiel could tell was somewhat forced. "Yeah." He said as they started to walk with Lisa right behind him. She then grabbed Castiel wrist and spun him around and gave him an evil death glare. "He's not yours."

Castiel heard Dean tell Lisa to go but she stayed and glared at Castiel waiting for him to answer. "No he's not mine." Castiel stated matter of factly and pulled his wrist out of her grip "Dean is a person and no one owns him. Nobody can tell him what he can and can't do, what to say and not say, or who he can be around or not." Castiel then turned and headed down the hall followed by the sound of footsteps behind him. A hand found his wrist and turned him around. This time he meet green eyes instead of brown. "No ones ever said anything like that about me before." Dean said with determination in his voice and eyes. Castiel stared back but didn't say anything. They stayed like that a few moments before they heard Dean's name being called from somewhere down the hall. They both turned to see and boy a few inches taller than both of them coming towards them. Dean immediately let go of Castiel's hand. "Sam, What are you doing?" Dean said with a smile.

"Trying to find you." Sam said with an evil glint in his eyes. "But looks like I don't need to anymore."

Castiel looked over to Dean to find him just as confused as Castiel was. "Why did you need me and why not anymore."

"Well I wanted to find you to see if the rumors were true." Same said with a chuckle. "And I guess they are."

"What rumors?" Castiel asked before Dean could.

"That you made out with this guy that just moved here at the party last night. And that you guys have a date on Saturday." They both turned dark shades of pink and looked between each other and Sam. "Look Sam." Dean started but was cut off. "Dean I really don't care that you're gay." Sam said to him with soft kind eyes. "Really?" Dean asked shockingly. "Yeah." He turned his attention to Castiel then. His face went from kind to deathly in seconds. "If you mess with my brother and hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down and find you." Castiel's face was like a small child seeing his first horror movie. He nodded shakily and gulped. Sam's cracked into a huge smile and tapped Castiel on the shoulder. "Alright man, just so you get the picture." Sam's attention went back on Dean who a disapproving look. "Was that really necessary?" He said putting an arm over Castiel waist. Castiel began to calm down and leaned into Deans touch.

"Yes, Yes it was." He answered with a big smile. "Anyway I'm going to be at the library Saturday and won't be home till pretty late. Just to let you know." Then winked and started to walk down the hall in the opposite direction. Castiel felt his face go red and looked towards Dean to see him red too. He put on a weak embarrassed smile. "Ignore him." They walked to their classroom the rest of the way like that, Dean's arm around Castiel's waist. It felt nice to be held Castiel thought. They came up Castiels room first.

"My classroom's down there." Dean said and pointed down the hall. "So wait for me out here?" Castiel nodded and started to walk out of Dean's arm but it tightened. Castiel turned to see Dean with a smirk. "What?" He asked and crooked his head to the side. "I was going to ask you this Saturday but I really don't see the point in waiting." He pulled Castiel in closer so he could whispered in his ear. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Dean let Castiel pull back and he stared in his bright green his filled with hope. Castiel didn't answer but pulled him down to kiss him hard but gentle. Castiel pulled back and slipped out of Dean's grip and into his classroom. He heard Dean shout behind him "I'm taking that as a yes!" Castiel didn't look back but felt Dean smile at him, which made Castiel smile.

The rest of the day went on like that. Castiel and Dean walking to class together, talking and laughing. They had lunch together too. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Castiel met some of Deans friends; Charlie, Jo, Pamela, Balthazar, Anna. They all sat at Dean and Sam's table They all included him in the conversations. He wasn't left out for once. Before Castiel knew it the bell for the end of school was ringing. Castiel couldn't find Dean as he walked out of his class. _He probably just went to his locker. It's probably faraway from the class or something. _He walked by Dean's class room and heard his voice. "I swear to god if you don't get off me now." Castiel stopped and started to hurried into the room to find Lisa sitting on top of Dean. "Or What? You'll hurt me? You and I both know you can't do that." She said with a smirk. The both didn't hear Castiel walk in and were shocked when he spoke. "He might not be able to but I can." And dropped his messenger bag on the floor.

She got off of Dean and stalked up to Castiel and got inches from his face. "Are you really threatening me? Do you know who I am?"

"I know you're a desperate, possessive, slut that can't get it through her thick skull that the guy she wants to own is gay." Lisa sprang at him but he gracefully slip to the side making her miss completely. He walked over to Dean who stared in shock up at Castiel. "You ok?" Castiel said as he heard Lisa get up. "Yeah." He said breaking his hazed look. Castiel walked back over to Lisa, who was now standing. "Oh you're going to be sorry, you bastard." And lunged at Castiel again to again have him slip to the side and get a face full of floor. Castiel heard Dean burst out laughing. He looked over to see Dean grabbing his messenger bag. He smiled and looked towards Lisa who was standing once again. "Are you done eating the floor?"

Her eye's filled with rage. Instead of lunging for him, she walked up and threw her hand up and down to slack him but in one swift movement Castiel caught her wrist before she made it to his face and brought her forward so he could whisper in her ear. "If I ever see you trying to seduce him again." He paused wanting to get the right words out. "I won't just defended myself." And let her go and walked to Dean. He took his bag and got the hell out of there. He could hear footsteps behind him and felt a hand intertwine with his. "Where the hell did you learn to fight?" Dean said with a chuckle pulling him close.

Castiel didn't say anything just kept his gaze towards the floor. "Hey, You ok?" He heard Dean asked. "I got to go to my locker." Castiel said still looking towards the floor and pulled himself off of Dean. "I'll see you tomorrow." And left in the other direction leaving Dean standing there looking worried after him.

* * *

Holy Crap! I did not mean for this chapter to be so long! So hoped you guys liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Tell me if you want the next chapters to be around this length or if you like them better shorter.

I was rereading the chapter before and I noticed a lot of mistakes so I'm sorry for those guys. I'm not really good at editing.

Till Next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Random Disclaimer!

Enjoy the next chapter everyone!

* * *

Chapter 7

Dean was on his way to Cas's house. He was in a white t-shirt and his best pair of blue jeans with a black belt and dress shoes. He was worried about Cas. He hasn't heard from him since he walked away on friday except to text him his address. He couldn't get his voice out of his head as he walked away. He sounded so sad and heartbroken. Dean didn't want to hear his voice like that ever again. Dean was going to make sure Cas never sounded that sad again. Even though Dean's only know Cas for 3 days he cared deeply for him. His thoughts went to yesterday. The way Dean found it easy to talk to him and tell him stuff he normally didn't tell anyone. The way Cas stood up for him like nobody has ever done before. Dean's lips perked up into a smile.

Dean's heart began to race as he came up to the two story tan house. He got out of his baby and checked his phone. **7:26 **Dean made his way to the front door and knocked. The door opened and Castiel was on the other side. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows with a loose red tie, dark blue jeans and black boots. "Dean?" He said making Dean look up to see a pair of black sunglasses instead of blue eyes. "Sorry, I was just drooling over how good you look Cas." He said with a smirk.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He said and shut the door behind himself. "Cas? Nobody's ever called me that before."

"Well they do now." He draped an arm over Cas's shoulders as they walked to the Impala. "So what do you have planned?" Cas asked. "Well, I was going to take you to the movies then maybe take you out to eat or something. Yeah know if you want."

"That sounds good." He said as they got in. They had small talk the whole way to the movies and Cas seem fine. He was laughing and smiling at Dean when he would make one of his corny jokes. Whatever had gotten to Cas, he seem to be over it now. Dean was still worried though. He wondered what had gotten him so upset and if it would happen again. Dean wanted to ask him about it but he didn't want to make Cas sad again. Cas was way too awesome to be sad.

They made it to the movies and headed to the counter to buy their tickets. "So what do you want to see?" Dean asked. "I don't know. I really don't watch movies or Tv that often." Cas said as he crooked his head to the side while reading the names of the movies. "What is The Avengers?"

"Oh we're so watching that!" Dean said. He bought their tickets for an 8 o'clock showing. "Well we got half an hour to kill. What do you want to do?" He said as he handed Cas his ticket. Cas's head looked around and landed on the Books a Million shop right next door. "Can we go in there?" He asked. "Whatever you want Cas."

They made it in the store and it all smelled like one big new book. Dean smiled as he heard Cas sigh in relief. Cas took Dean's hand and lead him through the store. They wandered over to the fiction section when Cas let go of Dean's hand and started reading the titles of the books on the shelves. His face lighting up as he plucked on off the shelf. "I couldn't find this anywhere!" He nearly yelled and started to wave it around in Dean's face. "Well let me see it." Dean laughed out and took the book out of his hands. It was big and had to be at least 500 pages. On the cover it had a girl in a dress from the 18 hundreds holding a opened book that glowed. In big format at the bottom it read Clockwork Princess. He quickly he the inside summary as Castiel wandered through the section squealing like a little girl. "I didn't think you'd be into these kinda things." He said feeling the slick cover. Castiel was in his own world as he read through titles on the shelves.

_Every time I think I know him, I find out something totally different about him. _Cas gave another little yelp as he went through more of the titles. Dean stood there and watched Cas's smile grow wider and wider. Dean liked seeing him this way. He was like a excited kitten on catnip with a new toy. Dean chuckled at that thought and saw he was still hold the book Castiel had waved in his face. Dean got an idea then.

Dean managed to slip away without Cas noticing and went and bought him the book. He had just thanked the cashier when his name rang through the store. "Where did you go Dean." Cas's voice getting farther away. Dean hurried back to where he had left Cas to find him a few rows away. "I'm right here blue eyes." He said with a smirk. Cas looked in his direction and sighed in relief. Dean had the bag behind his back so Cas couldn't see. "Take off your sunglasses." He said. "Why?" He said with a head crooked to the side like always. "Just do it."

Cas pulled his sunglasses onto the top of his head and looked at Dean with annoyed eyes. Dean had a bright smile on his face as he brought the bag between them. "You didn't have to get me anything." He stared to say as he opened the bag to find the book and looked up with shock . Dean's smile grew wider. He was just about to say you're welcome but was cut off by lips crashing into his. Castiel deepened the kiss immediately and opened his mouth as Dean slid his tongue in. Dean's hands found Cas's hips and pulled him in closer. One of Cas's hands was in Dean's hair, pulling it lightly. Their tongues seemed to dance around each other forever but the need for air came and they both parted panting. "We should... go so... we can get good... seats." Cas said in between pants. Dean nodded and took ahold of Cas's hand as they walked into the movie lobby. Dean was about to buy a large popcorn and drink to share when Cas took out his wallet and said. "No way am I letting you pay for all this shit by yourself." And handed the man behind the counter a 20.

"Cas! I'm the one who asked you out so I pay." Dean snapped as he took the 20 out of the guys hand and gave him his 20 instead and threw Cas's 20 back at him. "Really Dean." Cas said with an eye roll. " Yes really." He said as he took a big sip of his drink and grabbed his popcorn and walked off towards the theater. He heard Cas sigh behind him and jog to catch up. When he caught back up to him, Dean felt a hard smack on his ass and yelped. He turned to see Cas still jogging, now in front of him, giggling like a little school girl. "No, you don't do that without warning." Dean yelled trying to catch up with him with all the stuff in his hands. Cas waited by the front door to the theater and held it out for him. "Ladies first." He said with an evil smile.

"You're lucky I have my hands full or you would be down on the ground right now." Dean said with a chuckle as he walked threw the door and got another smack on the ass with yet another yelp. Dean walked up to the top of the theater and chose a row that didn't have anybody in it. Cas sat down next to him and took a big handful of popcorn and put all of it in his mouth, swallowing it. Dean stared at Cas. He noticed as he was licking the butter off his fingers. "What?" He asked with big curious blue eyes. "How the hell did you just fit all of that in your mouth?"

"Having a big mouth comes in handy." He said with a shrug as he looked up at the lights going darker and turned his attention to the screen. Dean's mind went instantly dirty and he could feel the pink rise in his cheeks. _Thank god the lights are out. _The movie began to play and through the whole thing Castiel would grab Dean's hand at the action packed times and raise to edge of his seat. By the end of the film Castiel was literally on top of Dean and clung to his side. The credits began to roll and the lights came back on. Dean stretched in his seat and hugged Castiel lightly. "Liked it?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said and got up and stretched as well. Cas took out his phone and to check the time. "It's 10:15."

"Want to grab something to eat?" Dean asked. "Yes." Cas answered as his stomach growled. Dean laughed lightly and said. "Ok let's go."

Dean threw his arm over Cas's shoulder as they walked back to the car. "Want to just get something to eat at my place?" Dean asked as he started the car. "Yeah sure, as long as I get food." Cas said with a smile. Dean drove as he talk about stuff and Cas sat and listen butting in at times until they were parked in Dean's driveway. His house wasn't as big as Cas's. It was only a one story and looked small from the outside. It was painted a faded light blue and had a nice little porch.

Dean climbed out, followed by Cas a few moments later. They walked up to the front door, where Dean unlocked it and the stepped inside to his living room. He placed his keys in there usual spot and turned to see Cas standing by the couch running his fingers along the back. Cas set his newly bought book down on the table beside the couch and sat down. "I like it here a lot Dean." He said. "May I take off my shoes?"

"Yeah sure." He answered and went into the kitchen. _He actually likes it here._ A smile crossed Dean's face as he opened up the freezer. "Want some Pizza?" Dean yelled as he took out the box. "Yeah thats fine." He heard. Dean opened it up and put it in the oven. "Kay it should be done in ten minutes." He said as he walked back out to find Cas sparlwered out on the couch with his now bare feet hanging off the end and his new book in hand. "Thank you Dean." He said with a quick glance from his book. "No problem." He said with a smile. He really liked Cas like that, comfortable and relaxed. Cas was now deep in his book and Dean didn't mind that there wasn't a thing said to each other until Dean came out with plates of pizza and two sodas. Dean saw Cas's eyes go wide with hunger and he devoured his plate. "I'm sorry." He said then gulped down soda. "This is the first thing I'm having to eat today besides the popcorn."

"What? Why?" Dean asked has he bit down on his pizza.

"I don't know. Butterflies I guess."

"You should still eat." Dean said with a laugh.

"Hey, Dean?" Cas said as he set his plate down on the coffee table. Dean stopped laughing when he heard Cas's tone. "What is it Cas?" Dean following Cas's movements.

"What happened between you and Lisa?" He asked looking at his empty plate on the coffee table.

Dean gave out a little sigh. "We dated last year and... And I found a pregnancy test showing positive in her bathroom trash can over the summer." Cas looked up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean felt his face go red as he continued the story. "When I confronted her about it she got mad that I was snooping through her stuff. We got in this big argument and we ended up going to the doctors to see if she was really pregnant. Well she was." He paused then looking down at the floor and took a deep breath. "She made you get rid of it. Didn't she?" Cas said looking down at his lap.

Dean laughed cruelly causing Cas to look up with worried eyes. "No." Dean said. "It wasn't even mine. That bitch was cheating on me the whole time. And now she wants to get back together with me and the thought of that makes me sick." Dean looked down at his hands that were balled up in fists in his lap. He felt Cas shift beside him and then saw Castiel's head go on his thigh. "I'm so sorry Dean." He heard Cas mumble out. Dean felt himself relax and he started to stroke Cas's hair. "So am I the first guy you've been with?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled out quietly. Cas nodded and looked up at Dean. "I'm glad you saw me dance Dean. I'm glad we met." Dean bent down and gave Cas a gentle kiss. "Thank you." He said sitting back up. "I actually saw you before you danced, yeah know."

"Were you stalking me Dean?" Cas asked with a little smile.

"No! You were sitting in front of me in detention and I couldn't take my goddamn eyes off of you!" He chuckled out.

Castiel bolted up right and smacked Dean hard on the chest. "I knew I was being watched!" They both went into a laughing fit and started pushing on each other. Dean ended up pinning Cas below him on the couch. "Had enough yet." He said as Cas struggled to get out from underneath him. "No." Cas then pushed Dean to left making him fall off the couch, bring Cas with him. Cas pinned Dean down and no matter how much he tried, Dean couldn't get him off. "Now what was that?" He said with an evil smile. "Oh you're going to get it." Dean said challenging.

Cas bent down and kissed Dean. It started slow but heated up quickly. Castiel slip his tongue on Dean's lower lip and asked for entrance, which Dean happily gave. Castiel's hold on Dean loosened and Dean made his move. He turned them over to the left causing the coffee table to turn over with a loud crash, they didn't part though. Dean was now on top of Cas. Cas had his hands on Dean's ass pushing him closer. Dean had his arms wrapped up under Cas pulling him up. Cas brought his hands up to the hem of Dean's shirt and tugged on it. There tongues danced around each other making Dean let out a moan. He could feel his pants get tighter every second.

Cas continued to tug Dean's shirt up little by little until Dean got the picture. Dean sat up and put Cas in between his legs. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked down at a very flushed Castiel. Just then the front door opened and Sam stepped through. He stopped mid step and stared in horror. Dean looked between a very scared Sam and embarrassed Cas. "Sam." Dean said out of breath with a little nod of his head. "Don't" He said shaking his head. He then noticed the coffee table knocked over and gave one of his bitch faces. "Really?"

Dean gave a weak smile and got off of Cas. "I'm going to call my dad." Cas said as he got up. "Why?" Dean said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Cas got out his phone and place it to his ear. "To ask if I can stay over." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Dean looked over to Sam who still had his bitch face on and pointed to the coffee table. "Pick it up." He ordered. Dean mumbled under his breath as he went over and turned the table back up. Sam came over and picked up the plates and empty cans of soda. "You had to be doing that in the living room?"

"Well I didn't know you were coming home." Dean snapped. "Trust me I would have been doing that in my room if I knew."

Just then Cast came in looking pretty tired. "He said it was fine." Then yawned. "Ok lets get to my room so we can get you something to sleep in." Dean said as he took his hand and led him to his room. "Night Sammy." He yelled. "Pff Yeah right. You two aren't going to bed." Sam said going threw the first door in the hall which was his room.

Dean led Cas into his room. He had a queen size bed with dark blue sheets. A little table by the bed, a wooden dresser, and a closet. He had posters all over the walls of bands and other things he's collected over the years. Castiel looked around the room and crooked his head to the side. Dean walked over to his closet and got out a t-shirt. Then over to his dresser and got pajama pants and threw them over to Cas. "That alright?" He asked as Cas examined the clothes. "Yeah it's fine." He said as he placed his sunglasses on the table by the bed. "So you want to sleep." Cas said as he started to loosen his tie. "Not really." Dean answered, then walked up to Cas and place a hand on his back. He started to kiss him slowly and loosen his tie for him. Dean melted into the kiss. Cas brought his hands up and began to to pull on Dean's neck to get him closer.

They fell on the bed with Cas under Dean. Dean pulled Cas's tie over his head and began to unbutton his shirt. Cas somehow managed to slip his tongue in Dean's mouth and started playing with Dean's lip. "You sure you want to do this." Cas said pulling away, now with no shirt. "I am if you are." Dean said looking Cas in the eye, wanting him to know he wanted this. Cas pulled Dean back down for another passionate kiss. Cas moved so he could whisper in Dean's ear. "Then get those pants off big boy."

Dean pulled back so he could look at Cas underneath him and smirked. Cas's eyes were full of lust. Dean got up off the bed and pulled his pants and underwear down in one quick movement. He was left standing there with a full on hard with Cas gazing at him. He climbed back on top of Cas and whispered "Your turn." And did the same quick movement so Cas's pants and underwear were gone. He gave a little gasp and his cheeks pinkened. "Hey." Dean said lifting Cas's chin so he could look him in the eye. "Nothing to be embarrassed about." And gave him a gentle kiss. Dean began to plant small kisses down Cas's chest. "Dean." Cas said out of breath.

Dean made his way to his thighs and made a big hickey on both of them. "Dean please." Cas moaned out. Dean hovered over the head of Castiel's full cock then slowly took it in his mouth. Cas sounded like he tried to hold back a moan but failed. Dean slowly filled his mouth up with his cock getting used to the feeling the pulled back and forth getting a rhythm. Cas arched his back and let out a loud moan. Dean held onto Cas's hips to keep him steady. Dean started to play with it by using his tongue. "Mooorrre." Cas moaned out. Dean let out a moan at the sound of Cas's voice like that.

"Dean I-I'm gunna.." Cas said just as Dean pulled him out and he came all over Dean's chest. Cas looked down with a flushed face and a worried look. "Shit." He said sitting up. "I'm sorry." Dean started to laugh and get off the bed. "Don't be sorry. That was awesome." He said grabbing a rag and wiping it off. Dean threw the rag to the side and got back on top of Cas. "Do you want to go all the way?" He asked giving light kisses on his neck. Cas sighed in relief and said "Yes Dean. I want you inside me." And started messing with Deans hair. Dean pulled back and went over to his dresser where he pulled out a bottle of lube and set it on the night stand. "You sure? We can wait if you want." Dean said laying next to Cas. "Yes." He said and grabbed the lube and squirted some in his hand. Cas took three of Dean's fingers And rubbed them around in his hand. Then took Dean's cock and stroked it, lubing it up. Dean let out a moan and Cas moved him so Dean was back on top. Cas started to nibble on Dean's neck and stroke at the same time. "Casss." Dean let out.

Cas stopped stroking and pulled Dean closer and whispered. "Do it." Dean readied himself and put the first finger in. It was warm and tight. He moved it around and felt it get looser and slipped the second finger in. Cas moaned and gasped as he slipped the third in as well. Dean positioned himself up. "You ready?" Dean asked giving him one more chance to back out. Cas puffed out the breath he was holding. "Would you do it already." Dean didn't need to be told twice and plunged in. Cas winced in pain. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going." Dean began slow and steady until Cas's winces turned into moans. "Faster." He ordered and Dean did just that. With every thrust Dean or Cas would moan or whisper something to each other. Cas let out a loud moan. "Oh god Dean! Right there! Do that again." Dean followed and hit that same spot over and over until he they were both moaning over and over. "CASSS." Dean moaned out has as he came, shortly followed by Cas. Dean collapse on top of Cas. He laid his head on Cas's sweaty chest and listened to his heart beat slow down.

Dean looked up at Cas to see him staring up at the ceiling. "I just realized something." He said looking down at Dean. "Where are your parents?" Dean sighed and sat up. He started to get dressed hoping Cas wouldn't ask about it again. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Cas staring at him. "You'll tell me over time." He said with kind, knowing eyes. Dean nodded and got back to dressing himself. Cas followed him and got dressed in the clothes he gave him. Dean got under the covers and held them up so Cas could get under with him. Dean pulled Cas close and snuggled up in his hair. "Thank you Cas." He said quietly. "For what?" Cas asked curiously. "For sticking up for my yesterday and not pushing me to tell you anything." He mumbled dozing off. He felt a light kiss on his neck and then heard. "Thank you Dean." Before falling to sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up alone the next morning. He sat up groggily looking around the room for Cas but found it empty. "Cas?" He said getting up and out the door when the smell hit him. _Eggs! Bacon! Toast! _Dean rushed into the kitchen to find Cas still in his pajamas over the stove with pans of eggs, sausage, bacon and a spatula in his hand. "Good morning Dean." He said not looking at him. "I hope you don't mind but I used you food and cooked breakfast for us." Deans mouth began to water. "Yeah, It's fine." He answered glaring at the bacon.

Dean heard a door open behind him and saw Sam step beside him. "Woh!" He said taking a small step back and scratching his head. "You did all this?"

Cas had a smile on and looked towards Sam. "Yes." And put the bacon on a plate. "Sorry." Sam said with a big yawn. "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Castiel. Castiel Novak." He answered while turning off all the burners and setting the table. Dean and Sam helped and soon they were all digging in. "Oh my god. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Dean asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"Myself actually. There was a time where I had to cook for myself so I got rather good at it."

"I say." Dean said taking another big bite. They had small talk through breakfast and everyone helped clean up when they were done. Ten minutes after the got done cleaning Castiel's phone rang and he went into Dean's room to answer it. Dean was sitting on the couch looking at Castiel's new book when his brother tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh." He said looking up to meet his brothers big brown eyes. "You have the puppy dog look. Why do you have the puppy dog look?" Sam sighed and sat down next to him. "You've only known Castiel for a few days and I've already seen you happier than I ever have. Don't lose him." Dean didn't know what to say, so he just looked down at the book. Sam sighed and went into his room without another word. Castiel walked out dressed in his clothes from yesterday. "That was my dad. I've got to go."

"Oh ok, just let me get dressed and I'll take you home." Dean said as he got up and walked into his room. Five minutes later The were in the Impala on the way to Cas's house. "So I'll see you tomorrow." Dean said halfway through the ride. "Yeah." Cas said looking out the window. Dean could feel this tension in the air all of a sudden. "Cas, You ok?"

Cas looked over at that with a hazed expression but it was gone in a flash and so was the tension. "Yeah, why would you ask?"

"Nothing." Dean said and waved it off, but it still nudged the back of his brain. They made it to Cas's house and Dean parked in the driveway. "Bye Cas. I'm really glad you said yes."

"And I'm glad you asked." Cas said with a smile. He leaned over gave Dean a nice goodbye kiss and got out. Dean watched as Cas went through the front door. He sat there a few moments and and thought. _I'm Happy! _Dean had a big smile as he started his baby up and went home. _I actually have a reason to go to school._

* * *

And there we go! Another chapter done!

I feel like the story is be going really slow and I'm sorry for that guys. I'm going to try to pick it up if I can. I don't know how long i'm going to make this story either but i have a lot of ideas for it so this might be a long story :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! so there's pov change in this chapter so I decided to bold when they change to make it easier on you. And even if there's not pov change in upcoming chapters i'm still going to say who's it is at the beginning just cuz.

So i hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 8

_**Castiel's POV**_

It's been a couple of months since Dean and Castiel had their first date. Every day Dean and him would walk to their classes together, eat lunch together, and meet up in the closet Castiel stumbled upon the first day for a hot make out session. On the weekends they would go out together or just hang out at Dean's place. Dean hasn't been over to his house yet and he was planning to keep it that way. It wasn't that he didn't want him here it's just that he didn't let people in too easy and it scared the hell out of Castiel that he let Dean in so fast.

"EARTH TO CASSIE!" Gabe shouted from his bedroom doorway breaking his thought. Castiel head snapped up to meet Gabes very annoyed face. "Lets go, We need to eat."

"Yeah sorry." He said and grabbed his bag. They headed downstairs to find their dad in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "You're here?" Castiel said shocked. "Yeah I got a couple of days off for all my hard work I've been doing." He answered as he turned off the stove and put the food on the table. Castiel broke into a big smile. "That's awesome dad!" They all sat down and started to eat. "Since I have some days off I planning on doing something nice." He said with a big smile. "ALL." And then turned to Gabe who only rolled his eyes. "Of us are going out and have a family day together then we are going to have a nice dinner."

"That sounds great dad." Castiel said and filled his mouth with eggs.

"And I was hoping you could do something for me Castiel." Gabe had a big smile on his face and began to laugh evilly. "I'll be in the car." Then bolted. Castiel had a confused look on his face and tilted his head at his dad who was shaking his head. His dad let out a deep sigh and began to talk. "I was hoping you could invite Dean over for the dinner." Castiel froze. "Look I know I said you could take your time and everything but you've been talking about Dean for months now and I know just want to meet him and get a read on him myself." Castiel looked at his plate while he talked. Yeah sure he wanted his Dad to meet Dean but what if he didn't like him.

"Look Castiel." Castiel looked up at his dad's kind eyes. "You really care about him and I just want to meet him. That's all." Castiel nodded. His dad was right. He had the right to meet Dean. Even though it scared him he would do it for his dad. "I'll ask him to come." His dad broke into a big smile. "How about tomorrow then. It'll be Saturday and we can have a good day out then I can scare the living hell out of Dean." Castiel broke into a big smile then. "Yeah whatever." They heard two honks from outside. Castiel looked at the clock then bolted out the door. "Bye." He shouted as he closed the door. He got into the car and buckled in.

"God I'm so happy it's the last day." Gabe said backing out of the driveway. Castiel looked at Gabe with a confused face. "What?" Gabe rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I swear to god ever since you met that boy you've zoned out completely." It was Castiel's turn to roll his eyes. "I have not. I just got more to deal with thats all." And he wasn't lying. That first week with Dean Castiel found out Dean didn't have very good grades so he offered to help him. So on Tuesdays and Thursdays he went home with Dean and Sam. They would spend an hour or two studying but Dean would get bored and then attack Castiel with touches and kisses. Not even Castiel could stay concentrated with that happening. Then take Castiel home.

Plus he was confused about something. He's been over at Dean's house a lot and not once has he seen an adult in the house. He asked Dean about it but we would either wave it off or get this sad look. And Castiel knew he did the same thing to Dean every time he would ask about his tattoos or about something Castiel was able to do that shocked Dean but he couldn't help it. He did his best to hide it though. He hated to remember it but yet he had to. To make sure he never got like that again. That's why he didn't get rid of the tattoos. _Plus the wings were pretty cool. _

Castiel smiled at himself. "Whatever. Anyway it's last day of school cause it's spring break you dumbass." Gabe said once again breaking his train of thought. "Who's the one with the 4.4 GPA here?" Castiel snapped with a smirk. Gabe huffed something under his breath and the rest of the ride was silent.

Castiel made his way to his locker. He felt bad because he didn't bring his guitar to school anymore. He didn't want it to get taken away again so his dad got him this locker for nothing. He was putting his books up when he felt hands wrap around his waist and smiled. "Hey there." He heard whispered in his ear. "Good morning Dean." He said closing his locker and turning around. Dean had a warm smile on and leaned in. Castiel met him halfway and gave him a sweet kiss. "PG guys, PG." Came a voice next to them. They both turned to see Sam towering above them. Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh you don't want to see us when we're at PG." Sam gave one of his bitch faces and handed him a note. Dean took the note and read it quickly.

Castiel tried to see the writing on it but Dean kept it covered. Once Dean was done he ripped up the note and looked towards Sam. "Alright I'll take care of it." Sam nodded back and took the pieces of paper. Castiel Gave them both an annoyed look as they looked at him. "Care to explain what you're taking care of?"

"Nope." Dean said in a cheerful voice. "Sorry Cas but looks like I'm not going to be here after lunch." Castiel gave him a worried look. "Dean what's going on?" Dean started to rub Castiel's arms at his sides. "Nothing you need to worry about. I'll be fine." Castiel still wasn't convinced and just stared. Sam took his queue and left for them to talk. "Look." Dean said and grabbed Castiel's chin. "How about I take you to the lake Saturday and we can have just a to relax and lay down in the sun together?"

That did sound really nice but the morning came back to him and Castiel tensed. Dean must have noticed because he got a worried look. "Babe what's wrong?" Castiel sighed. _Might as well get it over with. _"I can't."

"Why?"

"My dad got a couple of days off from work and like I've told you he works all the time so me and Gabe don't get to spend a lot of time with him." Dean nodded and Castiel continued. "So my dad has this family day planned and then wants to have nice family dinner together." Castiel started walking to class and Dean followed. "Well thats great Cas!" He said with a big smile. "You always talk about how you want to spend time with your dad. We can just go the lake the next day or something." Castiel gave him a small smile. "My dad wants you to come to the dinner."

Dean stopped in mid walk and gulped. "Your... Dad wants..." He trailed off. Castiel's stomach dropped. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." Castiel said as he rushed to Deans side and placed a hand on his cheek. "No." He said as he looked at Castiel and moved Castiel's hand off his cheek. "I want to come."

"You really don't have to..." Castiel started but Dean cut him off. "Cas I want to meet your dad. Isn't that like a great milestone in a relationship if you meet parents." He said with a smile. "Yeah I guess so." Castiel shrugged. "Then I'm coming." Dean said and pulled Cas in for a kiss.

_RRRRIIIINNNGGGGG_

Dean and Castiel jumped apart and before Castiel knew what was happening he was being dragged by a running, laughing Dean. Castiel caught on and began on run beside Dean and laugh with him. They were late but Castiel didn't really care. They both stumbled into class pushing at each other. They both realized the entire class and Mr. Singer were staring at them. Cas heard Dean give an awkward cough. "And why are you idjits running into my classroom late?" Cas looked at Dean to see him smirk. "We had to pee Bobby." Mr. Singer gave an eye roll "Go get your butts in those seats now." They both followed his command and he continued on with his lesson while Dean and Castiel gave each other mischievous smirks.

Just like Dean had said he gave Castiel a quick peck on the cheek halfway through lunch and left. Castiel continued to talk to Anna when he heard that voice. "Awe did Dean get bored with you already?" He didn't have to look to know it was Lisa. She hasn't said a word to Cas or Dean since their first encounter but she's been giving them some killer glares. Castiel decided not to respond and continued to talk to Anna who seemed really uncomfortable now. She came and sat down next to him where Dean usually sits. He gritted his teeth at the sight. "You know it's just a matter of time right? He gets bored then moves on." He stared at his tray not wanting to give her the satisfaction. That's when Sam spoke up "Get the hell out of here Lisa."

Castiel turned to see Sam with a face like a rock. He didn't have to look to know she had an evil grin on her face. "I think little Cas can speak for himself." Cas snapped his head around and faced her dead on. "Don't. Call. Me That." Her grin spread even wider. "Why? Is that Dean's pet name for you?" _That's it. _He was ready to do anything but was stopped when Jo stood up. "Bitch do you want to get cut?" She yelled with anger with squinted eyes. Lisa rolled her eyes. "Like you could do anything to me." People now were staring and gawking at the scene before them. Jo was just about to lung for Lisa when Mr. Ross came over. "And what is happening here?" He said calmly. Jo recomposed herself "Nothing." And sat back down. Mr. Ross moved his eyes from one student to the next. "Very well then." And walked away. Everyone around went back to there own business. "Novak." Lisa said evilly. "Meet me behind the school alone after school." And got up and left. Castiel looked to Sam to see him glaring at Lisa as she left. _This can't be good._

Against all his intelligence telling him not go meet her after school he did. He knew it wasn't good but he was curious to see what the bitch wanted. He walked around the corner of the building when big strong hands brought his hands behind his back. He felt cuffs go around his hands and the strong hands let him go. Castiel tried to walk forward but jerked back when the cuffs hit a big steel pipe along side of the building. "What the hell!" He shouted and turned to see his attacker. "Thanks Michael." Lisa's voice rang out and stepped beside the attacker. "No problem." He answered then left him and Lisa alone. "Really Lisa?" Castiel spat out angrily and pulled at the cuffs. "I'm actually surprised you came." She said stepping into Castiel personal space. "Guess I was wrong." Castiel was now confused about what was happening. "What are you doing?" She smiled whispered in his ear. "Only what you want." Then crashed their lips together. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise and wiggled to try to get away from Lisa's lips. She pushed him against the pipe with her whole body making it impossible to move.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. _This is not happening. This is not happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. _Lisa moved her hands to Castiel's ass and squeezed hard. Castiel yelped and wiggled as much as possible. As he yelped she was able to move her tongue inside Castiel's mouth. Castiel began shaking his head and trying to do anything to get out. She pulled her lips away and licked her way all the way up to Castiel's ear and whispered. "This is going to be the best thing you've ever felt." Castiel's eyes popped open. _No!_

_**MEANWHILE!**_

Dean walked up to Sam. "You ready to go?" Sam nodded when a really pissed off Gabriel came walking up. "Where the hell is he?" He questioned Dean. Before Dean could answer his snappy comeback Sam jumped in. "And who are you?"

"Castiel's brother and who are you?"

Sam did a full body scan of Gabe. "Dean's brother."

"Ok well now we all know each other. What the hell are you talking about Gabe?" Dean snapped.

"Cassie. I can't find him. He's not answering his phone and I thought he'd be with you."

"No I've been gone since lunch." Dean said starting to get worried. "No!" Sam shouted and looked pale. "What?" Gabe and Dean said in unison. "He's with Lisa." He stated. "What?" Dean said with a confused and disgusted face. "Why would he be with her?"

"I'll explain later. But right now we have to get to the back of the school." Sam said and speed off down the hall. Dean and Gabe looked at each other and ran off after Sam.

_**BACK TO CASTIEL!**_

Lisa moved her hands up under Castiel's shirt and sucked on his neck. "Lisa stop it right now!" He shout angrily to her. "You know you want me Cast." She purred as she kissed down his torso over his shirt. "No I don't now get off me." He yelled and now she was now her knees. Castiel knew he could probably move but he was too scared. It was just like before. _No! No! Not again! _He begged for his muscles to move but they wouldn't. He threw his head back against the pole and just wished for this to be over. He could feel a tear stream down his face. He felt the button of his jeans get undone and heard the zipper go down ever so slowly. Cas was waiting to have it all wash back to him when he heard his name getting shouted.

"CAS!" He snapped his head in the direction and saw Gabe, Sam and Dean who was running with what seemed to be super speed compared to the other two. He heard Lisa hiss under her breath. "You've gotta be kidding me." And stood up. Dean was there in a flash and stood right in front of Castiel blocking him from Lisa. "Get the fuck away from him you fucking bitch." Dean snarled out, actually making Lisa look scared and backed away. Sam and Gabe was now on either side of him. "Oh my god Cassie are you ok?" Gabe asked looking at the cuffs. "Dean." Sam said quickly. Dean quickly snapped his head towards Sam who was pointing towards Castiel's open jeans. "Oh my god!" Gabe said open mouthed.

Dean quickly turned around and zipped up his pants for him. He turned back around and faced Lisa. "I swear to god if you ever speak one word to me or Cas again, I will beat your ass so bad you're not going to be able to give that son or yours a little brother or sister." Dean spat out. Lisa looked terrified and darted around the corner. Sam and Gabe locked eyes and stayed that way until Dean turned around and spoke making them both jump. "Cas I'm so sorry I wasn't here." and wrapped his arms around Castiel. Castiel's throat was too dry to say anything So he just nodded and leaned against Dean.

Sam pulled a paper clip out of his pocket and unlocked Castiel. Castiel heard the lock click and Dean call his name before everything went black.

_**Dean's POV**_

"Cas! Cas!" Dean was yelling and shaking him. "Dean!" Sam shouted making him stop. "Thats not going to help anything! He just passed out and he as a reason to!" Dean sighed and pulled Cas close to him. "Dean let me take him home." Gabe said putting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be ok." There was no way in hell Dean was going to let go of Cas. "I'll take him to my place." Dean said picking up Cas bridle style. "No I'm taking him to our dad so he can get that bitch sent away." Gabe said stepping closer to Dean. "I'm.." Dean started but was cut off by Sam. "Dean, Cas is going to be all right. Let Gabe take him." Dean hung his head in defeat and hand Cas of to his brother. "I'll make sure Cassie will call you when he wakes up." Gabe said and walked out of there view. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to have Sam give huge bear hug. "Dude I cant breath!" Dean hissed out. Sam gave a small chuckle and let go. "Come on lets go home." Sam said.

_**Sam's POV**_

You could have heard Dean from a mile away when he got the call from Cas. He was talking so loud. Sam shacked his head and chuckled as he got ready for bed. As Sam layed in bed his thoughts wandered to something Sam was really shocked about. _Why am I thinking of Gabe?_

* * *

So there you go! :)

Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if you don't like Sabriel but it's going to be in the story so don't like don't read :D If you do HERE'S A GIFT FROM ABOVE!

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Sam's POV**_

Sam awoke to a thumping sound on his window. He tried to ignore it but it kept coming so he sat up groggily in bed and looked at the clock on the night stand. **2:30 **"Really?" Sam mumbled to himself and got out of bed. He walked to his window to see stones being thrown at it. "The hell?" He said as he opened the window and looked down to see Gabriel crouched down picking up more stones. "What are you doing?" He yelled. Gabriel looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"You're not Dean," He stated.

Sam threw on his bitch face. "No I'm not. Why are you here looking for Dean at two in the morning?"

Gabe shrugged his shoulders "I'll tell you if you let me come up." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll go..." He started but stopped when he saw Gabriel walking up towards his window. "What the hell are you going?" Sam yelled.

"What does it look like? I'm climbing to get in through the window." Gabe said with annoyance in his voice.

"Dude you're going to…" He said but stopped when Gabe was right in front of him.

"Going to move so I can get in?"

Sam quickly stepped back and watched as Gabriel threw his leg over the window and entered the room. The room was lit by the moonlight coming from the window so it was easy to walk around without stumbling. "Now what the hell are you doing here looking for Dean?"

Gabe ignored him and walked around the room inspecting it. "Nice room," he said and faced Sam. Gabe literally hopped on his bed and sprawled out on it making himself comfy.

"Thanks." Sam answered with no emotion. Gabe sighed, "I was bored and wanted to annoy Dean." He said closing his eyes.

"That's it?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel.

"Yep," he stated. "But since I've never been over here, I didn't know what room was his so I guessed and I guessed wrong."

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you're laying in my bed why?"

Gabe opened his eyes and looked towards Sam with a smirk. "You weren't using it."

"Yes I was! Right before you started throwing rocks at my window." He huffed out. "You know what I'm not doing this," he said and pushed Gabe out of his bed. There was a loud thud and Sam heard Gabriel moan in pain.

Gabe shot straight up and gave Sam a glare, "You could have just asked me to move."

Sam gave him one of his bitch faces, "Well since you're here, how's Cas? I heard Dean talking to him earlier," He asked and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"He's been through worse." Gabriel said roaming the room again. "He'll be fine. My dad is going to put a restraining order on Lisa and get her ass kicked out of the school though." Sam nodded and sat there thinking of the events that happened earlier that day when Gabe suddenly turned around and did a full body scan of him and smirked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Love the boxer briefs." Sam looked down at himself to find that he was only wearing black boxer briefs and blushed. "Well guess I guess I better go." Gabe said with a sigh heading towards the window.

"No, you're not going out the window." Sam said as he jerked Gabe's hand back. Sam must have pulled a little harder than he intended to because the next thing he knew, Gabe was fumbling backwards on top of Sam and they landed on the floor. Gabe's head landed on his chest and he could feel him mumbled something against him.

He lifted his head and locked eyes with Sam. "You just have to keep hurting me don't you?" There was a lump in Sam throat and he just stared. They stayed there with their eyes locked for what seemed like forever before Gabe got an annoyed face and blurted out. "I have to do everything don't I?" and crashed their lips together.

Shock was the first thing that Sam felt. He tensed as Gabe pushed down making Sam's head hit the floor. His shock soon faded and Sam realized something. _This felt amazing! _He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pushed him down to get closer. He felt Gabe nibble on his bottom lip and moaned. As he moaned Gabe managed his tongue inside Sam's mouth. They dance around each other and battled for dominance. Gabe ended up winning and began running his hands up and down Sam's chest while Sam pulled up Gabe's shirt and scratched at his back with blunt fingernails.

Gabe pulled back panting and looked down at Sam and smirked, "knew you had the hots for me," he said and rolled his hips over Sam's causing him to moan. Gabe bent down and attacked Sam's mouth again. Sam brought his hands up in Gabe's hair and pulled lightly, causing him to moan. Gabe slid his hand down and rubbed against Sam's hard cock. Sam's hips reacted without Sam's approval and grinded up wanting more friction. Gabe chuckled against the kiss and pulled back. "Well then," and slid his hand into Sam's boxers and pulled Sam out. Gabe started to suck on Sam's neck and pump him with firm strokes.

"Gabe." He moaned out and wiggled his hips helplessly with all of the pleasure.

"Keep still would ya?" Gabe said out of breath and attacked Sam's mouth while he pumped his hard cock. Sam tried to keep still but couldn't help but grind his hips against Gabe's hand.

Sam pulled back and moaned out. "Gabe I'm gonna..." But he didn't get to finish his sentence before his vision blurred and Sam came all over Gabe's hand.

They were both panting and Gabe slowly put Sam back in his boxers and stood up with Sam following. "Got something I could wipe my hand on?" He smirked. Sam blushed and handed Gabe a dirty shirt. "God you were so wiggly. It's like you never gotten a hand job or something," He said as he looked at Sam.

Sam averted Gabriel's eyes and whispered "Because I haven't." Sam was hoping Gabe didn't hear that but when he looked back at him his face was mixed with shock and something Sam couldn't place.

"So I just took your virginity?" Sam gave him a little nod. "Shit if I knew that I would have at least moved us to the bed."

Sam started shake his head. "No it was amazing just the way it was," and moved to give Gabe a passionate kiss. They pulled back panting. "So does this make you my boyfriend?" Sam asked nuzzling his head in the crook of Gabe's neck.

He felt Gabe tense. "Does it?" He asked.

Sam looked up and met Gabe's eyes. "I want it to be." Gabe let out a heavy breath and nodded.

"Well I guess I should actually go this time," Gabe said and started to pull away in the direction of the window.

"No." Sam said and pushed him in the other direction. "I'm walking you out the front door." Gabe began to protest but Sam stopped him with a kiss and walked them out of his room. "Just be quiet." He whispered and led Gabe to the front door where they had many good bye kisses. "Ok go." Sam finally said and pushed Gabe out the door. Gabe didn't have a happy face when he did that. "Bye Gabe." He said and closed the door. He stood there a few moments before the light got turned on. Sam snapped around to see a very sleepy Dean. "Dean," he said with panic in his voice "What are you doing up?"

Dean rubbed his eyes. "I had to piss and then I heard the front door close." Dean brought his eyes brows up questioningly. "Care to explain?"

"Well Dean I umm…" Sam said looking between the door and Dean.

Dean's face broke into a giant grin "You were sneaking a girl out weren't you?" Sam laughed a sigh of relief. "You sly bitch!" Dean said as he ran over and punched his arm.

"Jerk." Sam snapped back.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked with a wiggle of his eye brow.

"Why do you care? You're gay and have a boyfriend."

Dean glared at Sam and pointed at him. "That's not the point!"

Sam gave him a bitch face and walked past him. "Good night Dean," he said and went into his room.

Sam noticed the window was still open when he closed the door. He walked over to close it when Gabriel's head popped up and kissed him. He pulled back with a big smile. "Now I'll go." He jumped down and walked out of view.

Sam chuckled to himself and got back in bed. When he started to doze off his phone woke him up. It started to vibrate on his night stand. "Now what?" He mumbled and looked at his phone. **1 new message **it read. He opened it up and smirked.

**From: Gabriel**

**Oh by the way I got your number while you weren't looking and put me on speed dial ;)**

Sam threw the phone on the nightstand and fell asleep. He dreamed of things he really shouldn't have that night.

_**Gabriel's POV**_

"Well that was interesting." Gabe said to himself as he stopped at a red light. "Come to think about have I ever had a real relationship?" Gabe shrugged and the light turned green and sped off. _Well I guess I have now._

Gabriel pulled his car into the driveway and headed up the to the front door. When he made it inside he found the lights turned on and his dad sitting on the stairs, "and where were you?" He asked. Gabe shrugged his shoulder and threw his keys down "I got bored and wasn't tired so I went out."

"You could have at least left a note Gabriel!" His dad said raising his voice.

"Dad! It's 3 in the morning! I didn't think you'd be up, I was planning on being in and out so you would have never known I was gone in the first place!" Gabriel said also raising his voice.

"Just because you're 18 doesn't give you the right to go out and do whatever you want! You still live under my roof so you follow my rules!"

"Dad be quite!" Gabe hissed. "I don't want you to wake up Cassie! That shit he went through today! He needs a god damn good sleep!"

His dad's eyes were filled with anger but he did lower his voice. "Don't ever do that again."

"What's the big deal? I'm fine, I just went out!"

"You know what the deal is! After what happened to Castiel," his dad blurted out. "It terrifies me to find his bed empty at night even though I know he's just over at Dean's. So what do you think goes through my mind when I wake up and find your bed empty?"

Gabriel's gaze dropped to the floor. His dad let out a heavy sigh. "Just go get your ass in bed." Gabriel started to head for the stairs when his dad stopped him. "Go get me your car keys." Gabriel head hung in defeat and went back and grabbed his keys then gave them to his dad.

Gabriel headed up the stairs with his dad behind him. When Gabriel made it in his room, he got undressed and cocooned himself in his blankets. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was Sam.

_**Sam's POV**_

Sam walked out the next morning to find his dad passed out through the front door. "Dad!" He said as he rushed to his side. "Dad!" He said again shaking him. He started to make noises and opened his eyes and stared at Sam. It happened so fast Sam didn't realize it happened until he was on the floor gasping for air. His face stung from the strong slap his dad just gave him across the face.

Sam heard his dad mumble something like. "Damn kid! Disturbing my sleep," while he sat back up. When he looked back at his dad he was passed out again.

Anger rushed through Sam. He pushed his Dad outside on the porch and slammed the door shut behind him. Sam headed into the bathroom to take a look at his face. He looked in the mirror and saw a big red mark covering his whole right cheek. Sam made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. He sat at the table and pushed the peas against his stinging cheek. About 5 minutes later the front door opened and John stepped through.

Sam gave him a death glare as he walked passed. Ever since his dad got fired last month things have gone downhill. John drank even more and began to abuse them. He would show up at the house at random times like this and either be drunk or hungover and have to be carried to his room. John stopped when he saw Sam glaring at him.

"Do you want to get hit again?" He said drunkenly. Sam didn't answer but kept glaring. "Answer me!" he shouted.

"It wouldn't make a difference." Sam spat at him. John came tumbling forward and pushed Sam backwards making him fall over in his chair and hit his head on the title floor.

"Don't talk to me that way!" His dad slurred out and headed to his room.

San weakly got up and picked up the chair. Now he had the bag on the back of his head hoping it would help his splitting headache. A few minutes later Dean came out and sat in the chair next to Sam. "Mornin' Sam." He said with a yawn. Sam didn't say anything back but stared at the table. Sam guess Dean saw his face and woke up immediately. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you think Dean." Sam snapped and glared at him. Sam saw Dean's jaw tighten.

"So where is he?" Dean said trying to hold back his anger.

"In his room," Sam stated.

"Sam, go get dressed." Dean ordered.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Were not being here if he's here," Dean stated and got up. He walked back out of the kitchen and yelled. "Come on Sam!" Sam quickly got up and went into his room. He threw on the first thing he found in his dresser and went into the living room to find Dean waiting by the door.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked curiously.

"The only place I can think of," Dean said and threw open the door and stalked out. Sam followed behind and slammed the door shut behind him.

_**Gabriel's POV**_

Gabriel was sitting at the kitchen table rereading the note.

_I got called into work today so they changed my schedule so I get my other two days off tomorrow and Monday so we can have our family day out tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll be home tonight so we can still have family dinner and I can meet Dean._

_-Dad_

Gabriel let out a sigh and set the note back down on the table. He was about to get up when Castiel walked in sleepily. He yawned and looked around. He faced Gabriel with a confused face. "Where's dad?"

Gabriel got up and handed him the note and walked out. Gabriel sat in the living room and started to watch TV. He felt Cassie sit down next to him but he didn't look over. "What's wrong?" He asked a few moments later.

Gabriel looked at him with his best confused face. "What are you talking about?"

Castiel sighed. "I'm your brother."

Gabe gave him an eye roll. "No shit sherlock." He stated.

"So," Castiel continued "I know when you're upset. So spill it."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "dad took my car away." Castiel stared at him to continue. He was not going to talk his feelings out with Castiel. "That's it." He snapped and turned his attention back on the TV. He could feel Castiel's gaze on him still. He sighed. "What about you Cassie? You did have a pretty traumatizing thing happen to you yesterday."

"I'm fine," He stated "just brought up memories, that's all." Gabriel nodded and was about to say something when loud banging was coming from the front door. He and Castiel exchanged confused looks before they both got up and headed to answer the door. Gabriel made it to the door first and opened it wide with Castiel right behind him looking over his shoulder.

Gabriel saw was a very pissed Dean. "Dean?" Cas said confused. His face softened when he saw Cassie.

"Hey Cas." He said with a kind smile.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked stepping beside Gabriel.

"I didn't really know where else to go." He said and his smile faded.

"What's the problem Dean-o?" Gabriel butted in.

Dean turned his head towards him like he just realized he was there. "Would you mind if Sammy and I stayed here for a couple of hours?" Dean asked turning his attention back at Cassie.

"Dean what's going on?" Castiel asked again.

"I'll explain inside. Please Cas." Dean said his voice begging.

"Of course," Cas said pulling Dean inside.

Gabriel looked around for Sam but didn't see him. "Where's Sam?" He asked.

"I was in the car," Sam said stepping through the door and shutting it behind him. The first thing Gabriel saw was the big red mark covering his cheek. He immediately stepped forward and turned Sam's head to get a better look at it.

"What the hell happened?" he nearly growled. Sam reached up and brought Gabriel's hands down.

"Our dad happened." Dean spat out angrily.

"What?" Gabriel and Castiel said together and snapped their heads at Dean.

Sam gave out a heavy sigh. "My dad was drunk and he hit me." He said turning his attention to Gabriel. "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are!" Gabriel spat and went into the kitchen and got an ice pack.

He came out to find Dean looking at the back of Sam's head. "Yeah you're bleeding." he said. Gabriel came over and gave it to Sam who brought it up to his cheek.

"Could you get me some aspirin?" Sam asked squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yeah," Castiel answered heading up stairs.

"Start talking you two!" Gabriel snapped at them.

Sam sighed, "Our dad is an alcoholic and lost his job last month."

"Yeah and ever since then he started getting angry when he's drunk and abusive." Dean finished angrily.

"What?" Castiel said rushing down the stairs and giving Sam the aspirin. "Why didn't you tell me Dean?" Cassie asked.

"I didn't want you to worry babe." Dean answered taking Castiel in his arms. "I've got it handled."

Gabriel anger exploded at those words. "Well obviously you don't!" Gabriel snapped. "Because if 'you've got it handled' then this wouldn't have happened!" Gabriel said bring his hands up and making quote marks.

"Don't you dare start this Gabriel! You have no idea what it's like!" Dean said stepping away from Castiel and into his personal space.

"GABE!" Castiel shouted at the same time Sam shouted "DEAN!"

"And why do you even care?" Dean snapped. "You just met Sam yesterday. Since when did you care if he's hurt?"

Castiel started to pull Dean back saying stop it, while Sam was doing the same thing to him. "Since I took his virginity!" Gabriel yelled.

Dean backed away with shock while Castiel stared unbelievingly. Gabriel spun around to see Sam with an awkward smile. He rushed over to Sam got in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It just came out. I didn't mean to." He said barring his face in Sam's chest. He didn't want to lose the first person to actually ask him out and not just hook up for a one night stand the very next day. He may play off like he doesn't care about anything but he really does. He cares about everything.

"Is that true Sam?" Gabriel heard Dean ask coldly.

"Yes." He heard Sam answer and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

"So last night, that was him sneaking out?"

"Yes," Sam said and tightened his grip on Gabriel.

"And that's why you got your car taken away," Castiel said "because you snuck out last night."

Gabriel turned around to look at Castiel and answered the same way as Sam "Yes."

They all stood there looking from one to another when Castiel came up with a stone cold glare and pulled Gabe out of the way to stare at Sam. "If you break my brother's heart, I will hurt you. Do you understand me Sam Winchester?" Castiel said so seriously that even Gabriel got scared.

Sam looked so frightened that he would bolt out the door any minute. "Yes." Sam said wide eyed and shaking his head frantically.

Castiel started to laugh so hard. "Look at your face." He kept saying and waddled back towards Dean. Sam started to laugh nervously while Gabriel just stared in confusion and Dean shot death glares at Gabriel. Castiel pulled Dean to make him stop staring at Gabriel and at him. "Well we got a few hours to waste," and pulled him up to the stairs.

Sam and Gabriel shared a knowing glance. "Let's turn the TV up really loud," Sam said.

"Or we could do something else." Gabriel said with a smirk and dragged him up the stairs too.

* * *

Yeah I know I didn't have a lot of Dean and Cas in this chapter but I wanted to get Sabriel's relationship started. I hope you guys liked it.

I want to give a shout out to Obsession-is-my-life. She's awesome and decided to help me with the story! She's going to edit it for me and fix all my mistakes that I missed. So go check her out and her give love!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm still trying to find my writing style so that why this story has been so weird. But thanks for sticking with with. :D

The song that Cas sings is picture perfect by Escape the Fate. I think you should listen to it before you read it or even while ur reading it, It's ur life man. so here a link to the song if you want to listen to it.

watch?v=GDRG0mkCoGs

Anyway Hope you like the Chapter. Lots of fluff and angst!

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Castiel's POV**_

"Mfff." Castiel groaned underneath Dean's lips. They were on Castiel's bed, laying down, and at the moment devouring each others mouth. Castiel lead his hand up Dean's side so lightly he was barely touching it. Dean started to smile and laugh into the kiss.

"Dude don't!" He laughed pulling back.

Castiel smirked and quickly turned them over so he was on top. He pined Dean's hands above his head. "Cas what are you doing?" Dean asked with a scared face.

Castiel only smirked more and crashed their lips together once more. He earned a moan from Dean and fumbled with the belt on his jeans. Castiel was thankful Dean wasn't paying attention and before Dean could notice Castiel had tied his hands to the head board. Castiel broke the kiss and looked at the half naked boy below him. Dean tried to move his hands and just noticed his hands bounded.

"What the hell?" He said looking up at his hands. He tried to pull them free but failed. He looked back at Castiel then smirked. "Kinky son of a bitch."

"You don't want to know all of the stuff I could do to you."

"What? you think I can't handle it?" Dean asked in mocking tone.

"No." Castiel simply stated then threw off his own shirt. He bent down and began to suck on Dean neck. He felt Dean tense and stopped. "Cas?"

"What?" Castiel asked sitting up on top on Dean. _Oh god, He doesn't like his hands tied. Fuck! Please tell me I just didn't ruin this._

"Are you ok?" Dean asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Why are you asking?" Castiel asked with a head tilt.

"Cas you were almost raped the other day and here you are wanting sex. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm all up for it but it's a little weird. Don't most people like need space after something like that happens?"

Castiel sighed and got up off the bed. He walked over and untied Dean and sat next to him. He sat up and looked at Castiel with worried eyes.

"There's something I've been needing to tell you." He said looking at his lap.

"What is it Cas?" He heard Dean ask.

"There's something I need to do before I tell you." Cas said and got up and headed for his closet. He swung the door open, quickly switched on the light and picked up his beauty. He closed it back and looked at Dean to find him staring. He quietly set his case down and got his his guitar out.

"I knew you were into music but I didn't know you could play the guitar." Dean stated.

Castiel put on a small smile. He didn't want to talk. He never did when he got ready to play. Castiel was about to do something he never did, but he was happy to do it and really, he need to. He sat on the bed next to Dean and looked at him steadily. Dean eyes were full of curiosity and worry. Castiel took in a deep breath, looked at his fingers and began his song.

This was his favorite song and he had played it so many times he didn't need to look at his finger but he didn't want to look at Dean. He strummed and strummed and was dreading singing in front of Dean but there was no backing out now. He let the music flow through him and began to sing.

_you lived your life like you were on fire_

_But how can I Dance_

_when your soul just lifted me higher and higher and higher_

_paint bleeds, ink runs, image of your love_

_your memory, our history_

_Why did you have to go?_

_I give up my eyes, to see you one last time_

_And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you_

_And I could paint you picture perfect_

_Even if I were blinded_

_But you have to die, for me to see how to live _

Castiel looked to Dean during the guitar melody. He locked eyes and couldn't tell what he was thinking. He felt the energy of the music buzz through him and didn't have to think. He just continued the song still looking into Dean's eyes hoping he knew what this song ment.

_I live my life hiding in shadows but now I can see_

_Cuz your soul is lifting me Higher and higher and higher_

_Paint bleeds, I can't breathe, need you here with me_

_Close my eyes I can feel you close_

_why did you have to go?_

_I give up my eyes, to see you one last time_

_And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you_

_And I could paint you picture perfect_

_Even if I were blinded_

_But you have to die, for me to see how to live_

Castiel couldn't look away from those piercing green eyes. It's was like they were seeing straight at his soul and he really wished he knew what Dean was thinking. He was now pouring his heart and soul into this song.

_Angels fall, it's not your fault_

_Time goes on without you_

_Goodbye old friend, we'll meet again_

_Life goes on without you_

_Why did you have to go?_

As he continued with the song he felt tears form in his eyes and there was no way of holding them back. He wasn't in control when he played. Him and the song were one and there was no way of breaking that.

_I give up my eyes, to see you one last time_

_And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you_

_And I could paint you picture perfect_

_Even if I were blinded_

_But you have to die, for me to see how to live _

He played the last melody of the song and let the music fade away still looking straight at Dean. He finally looked away when he set his guitar on the floor. He didn't even have a chance to look back before he was pulled into his chest and started sobbing. Dean started to pet his hair and Castiel stared to get ahold of himself.

"Thats was beautiful Cas." Dean whispered into his head.

Castiel felt a wet drop on his head and backed out of Deans hold to see his face wet. Cas sucked in his breath and his found their way wiping away the tears on Dean's face. Dean smiled and leaned into his hand.

Dean started to laugh. "Well this isn't a chick flick moment."

Castiel started to chuckle too but it faded quickly. He dropped his hand stared down at his lap.

"You don't have to tell me, it's ok." Dean started but Castiel quickly snapped his head up and cut him off.

"No it's not ok. I'm going to tell you. Not only going to but I need to."

Dean nodded in understanding and Castiel took in a deep breath and began.

"It started when I was 10. My mom started drinking, doing drugs and cheating on my dad all the time. I was little at the time so knew she was doing bad things I just didn't know it was as bad as it was. Anyway my dad couldn't do it anymore and got a divorce when I was 11."

Castiel paused trying to get his thoughts together. "It's ok." Dean said and put his hand on his shoulder. "Take your time." Castiel nodded and continued.

"So of course my dad got custody of us and my mom moved out. I was glad she was gone, my dad and her would yell in the middle of the night. I would always hear bangs and crashes and it scared the hell out of me. She stayed gone for a little while but then she would always come back and tell me and Gabe she missed us and she need her kids back. Which was a complete lie." Castel spatted out and Dean began rubbing his shoulder and calmed him down.

"So by the time I was 15 I was living with my mom coming out of nowhere and making everyone miserable when she finally crossed the line. She kidnapped me one night and drove me all the way across the country. She took my cell phone and smashed it. I had no way to get a hold of anyone."

Deans eyes went wide with something Castiel couldn't place and started to shake his head. "No, there's no way anybody could do that."

Castiel let out a bitter laugh and he felt a tear land on his jeans. "Ha well you're wrong there. I tried to run at first but that made things worse. My mom got fed up with me fighting she started to tie me up and drug me so bad I couldn't even stand. Anything you can think of my body was full of it. Soon I got hooked and I stopped fighting. I was in such a bad state that I thought my mom was my savior. She didn't make me go to school and she let me do whatever I wanted.

"But it came at a price, my mom let me live with her but we didn't have a lot of money. She got her boyfriend to teach me how to fight and I started to fight for money. Her boyfriend was the leader of the local drug cartel. He wouldn't teach me unless I started to do things for him like robbing houses, stealing cars, and eventually I became apart of his gang because of it, But those weren't the only things. I had to start being his little toy, he would do all kinds of things to me. I really don't want to give specifics." Castiel said feeling tears fall down his face and felt Dean tense next to him.

"So basically he raped you." Dean stated with anger in his voice.

"Thats the thing, he wasn't because I let him and later after my mom found out she didn't care. It only gave her another idea of how I could make her money so I started selling my body for money and the way she got people interested was saying I was an angel. So lots of people were like 'Where's his wings?' And thats when I got these." Castiel said as he motioned towards his tattoo.

Dean took a hold of both Castiel's shoulders so hard it was almost painful. Castiel looked up and met Dean's eyes "Castiel thats rape! They drugged you up so bad that you weren't yourself and you would have done anything."

Castiel gave a sad smile. "Yeah thats what I like to tell myself."

"It's the truth!" Dean practically yelled. He gave a sigh and let go of Cas. They sat there for what seemed like forever before Dean mumbled. "So how'd you get out?"

"I got busted breaking into a house and when I got into custody they found out I had been missing for a year."

Dean's eyes went wide with terror. "A whole Year?"

Castiel gave a little nod. "They contacted my dad and him and Gabe showed up the next day. At the time I was so fucked up that I started cursing everyone out saying they weren't my family and I wanted nothing to do with them. By some miracle they got me home ok and got me in rehab. I got cleaned up and back to normal. I didn't have to repeat the grade I missed and my life went on."

"So what happened to your mom and the guy?"

"When I didn't come back from the break in, my mom found out that I got arrested and that my dad had taken me back. They came back for me and my dad called the cops but they bolted before they showed up. Thats the reason we moved here. I haven't seen them since. Now you know." Castiel finished wiping away the last few tears.

"Come here." Dean said laying down. Castiel crawled up to him and buried his in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry Cas."

Castiel snuggled up closer and dozed off.

Castiel didn't know how much time had past before he finally realized that he was awake and being crushed by a giant body. Castiel was gasping for air and trying to get this thing off of him. He looked over to see that Dean was on top of him drooling right next to his face.

"DEAN!" Castiel gasped out.

Nothing happened. Castiel just wanted to breath ending up doing the only thing he could think of. He used all his force and flipped him over off the bed. Castiel sat up gasping for air and heard a loud crash followed by a giant "Fuck!"

Dean's head popped up from behind the side of the bed and glared at him.

"Hey! You were the one crushing me to death!"

Dean quickly got up and tackled Cas back down on the bed. "You didn't have to throw me off the bed."

"I couldn't breath! What else what I supposed to do?"

Dean bent down and whispered in Castiel's ear. "No excuses." And sent a shiver up Castiel's spine.

Dean bent down and kissed Castiel slow and hard. Castiel was inching his way down to Dean's jeans when there was a knock at the door. They pulled apart and he heard Dean mumble "Damn it." Before yelling "Come in."

Sam followed by Gabriel walked in. They both raised their eyebrows staring at the position they were in. Dean got up off of Castiel and asked in an annoyed voice. "What?"

"We interrupting something?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"Yes, what?" Castiel snapped.

"Dean we got to go. Gabriel just got a call from his dad saying he was going to be home soon." Sam said throwing Dean his t-shirt by the door.

"What? We just got here." Dean said putting on his shirt and looking very unhappy.

Sam threw him a bitch face. "Dean we've been here 5 hours."

Castiel confused looked towards Dean who looked just as confused. _We didn't sleep that long, Did we?_

"No we haven't!" Dean started but stopped when he got his phone out.

"Yeah now lets go." Sam snapped. "It was good to see you Cas." Then stepped out of the room.

Castiel looked towards Gabe who merely shrugged and followed after Sam.

"I still can't believe your brother defiled mine and there together!" Dean snapped and looked towards Castiel. Castiel nodded in agreement and leaned forward and gave Dean many good bye kisses.

"I'll see you tonight Cas." Dean said and gave him one more peck on the lips and headed out. Cas sighed and flopped down on his bed.

_**Dean's POV**_

"Does his dad even know you're coming?"

Dean and Sam were in the Impala driving to Cas's house for dinner.

"I don't know? But Gabe invited me so?" Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's so unfair! I've been dating Cas for a month and you've been with Gabe like what? 17 hours? You guys haven't even gone out on a real date!"

"I don't know what I'm doing Dean!" Sam snapped out.

"Yeah that right cause you're only 15!"

Sam gave out a huff and started to shake his head. "You're only doing this because you're nervous, you know that right?"

"No I'm not!" Dean barked out. "You're the nervous one!"

"Yeah, sure I am Dean."

The rest of the car ride was in silent and before Dean knew it they were in Cas's driveway. Dean's heart was beating a mile a minute. Dean jumped at the knock on his window. Sam was right outside his door and he heard him yell. "You going to get out anytime soon?"

Dean grabbed the bouquet of flowers he got for Cas and got out. Him and Sam made there way up to the door. Dean knocked lightly. There was shuffling and mumbles behind the door. It flung open to have Gabriel with a winning smirk and a very flushed Cas standing right behind him looking nervous as hell.

"There's my man!" Gabriel shouted and pulled Sam past Dean and into the living room. Cas walked up and intertwined their hands and lead him in. Dean did a full body scan and liked what he saw. Cas had on a pair of faded jeans and a blue striped sleeveless shirt showing off his arms. He was also barefoot.

"What are those?" Cas said pointing to the flowers trying to hold back a laugh but failing. Dean frowned and he started to freak.

"I umm... well you see... Cas I.." He started but stopped when Cas started bursting out laughing and took the flowers. He pulled them up to his and inhaled deeply. "Didn't peck you to be the kinda guy to buy flowers Dean."

Dean stood up straight. "I'm not! There Sam's."

"No there not! Stop lying!" Sam called out.

"But I'll take them!" Gabe yelled running towards Cas. Cas who looked outraged pulled the flowers closer to his body and sent Gabriel flying backwards. "No they're mine!"

"Cas!" Sam called out seeing Gabe on the floor. Dean started laughing and pulled Cas close.

"Didn't peck you to me the possessive type."

"I'm not."

"Fuck you Cassie!" Gabe said now standing.

"GABRIEL!" A voice shouted from the stairs making the room fall silent. Dean snapped his head to see Cas's dad for the first time. _Oh. My. God. He's huge!_ Dean could only stare. He looked nothing like Cas and was even bigger than Sam!

"Come on dad, We're just having a little fun." Gabe said with a smile.

"Thats doesn't give you the right to talk to your brother that way!"

Gabriel gave an eye roll. "Yes sir."

His dad walked over to Dean with a big smile. "You must be Dean." And gave out his hand. Dean straighten his shoulders and took it.

"Yes sir."

"Castiel has told me so much about you."

Dean looked over to Cas who blushed and Dean gave a smirk. "Has he?"

"Yes and I wanted to say it's so good to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine Mr. Novak."

"Please call me Frank."

Dean gave him a little nod and Frank went over to Sam and Gabe. "So you're the guy who thinks he can handle him." He questioned and gave a little nod towards Gabe who rolled his eyes.

Sam gave his award winning smile. "It can't be that hard."

"I wouldn't say that but it's nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Now dinner's on the table. Lets eat." Frank called out.

They all sat down and it was a nice light mood. They ate and talked and the night was going well. Gabe and Sam had already retreated upstairs and Dean was helping Cas clear the table when the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." Frank called out. Dean came over to Cas hugged him. "I..." He started but was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Castiel." She said quickly.

They both snapped their heads around. The women in front of him had long black hair and hazel eyes. Dean looked towards Castiel feeling really confused. His whole face was white as a sheet and he was tense all over. Dean barely heard it but when he did he went rigid.

"M...Mom?"

* * *

FNKDFHIEFITGBIDINFQEIFHNEKWDNDNKFK  
Sorry about The cliffhanger I just couldn't resist. *smiles evilly*  
Love all of yall and i wanted thank you for all the support! Till the next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. School started and I've been kind of been busy with that and I've had a lot of family drama going on right now so I haven't been in the best mood to write :(

Sorry that this chapter is shorter but I'm trying to wrap up this story in the next couple of chapters. Yes this story is coming to an end :( but don't worry I already know what my next story's going to be so hopefully you like that one as much as this one. :)

BUT ITS NOT OVER YET! :D So let's get started. Oh and if anybody has any questions about the story I would be happy to answer them. Leave it in the reviews or just pm me. I don't care which one you do.

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Dean's**__**POV**_

Dean pushed Castiel behind him and faced the woman head on. She locked eyes with him and Dean started to wonder what was going on in her head. They stayed like that for a long time before she broke the silence and started walking towards them. "Castiel Baby? I've missed you so much."

"You take one more step closer and I swear to god you'll regret it," Dean snarled at her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked towards Castiel. "Baby, why are you hiding?" Dean felt Cas tense behind him. There was no way she was getting any closer to Cas if he had anything to do with it.

"Where's my dad?" Cas asked with his voice breaking.

"Honey it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that you're going to come back to the place where you belong," she said smiling slightly as she took a few more steps towards them.

"I said back off bitch!" Dean growled. She snapped her head towards him and put on a crazed looking smile.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with boy. Now give me my son before you get hurt."

"Like hell you're getting Cas!" he yelled keeping his stance in front of Castiel.

"Fine," she simply stated.

He heard Cas scream behind him as he got pulled away. He whirled around to see Cas with a man's arm around his abdomen and mouth. He was wide eyed and struggling to get out but no matter how hard he fought he couldn't. The man that had him was tanned and muscular with dark hair and a light goatee. He put his head down next to Cas's ear and looked at him like he was something to eat. "I've missed you so much my angel."

Dean growled loudly and rushed at him. The man didn't expect Dean to so anything so wasn't prepared for his attack. Dean knocked him to the ground and he let go of Cas. Cas was a few feet away and out of harm's way before Dean really fought him.

Dean got the advantage right away and landed right on top of him pinning him down with his body. He began punching him in the face again and again. It only fueled Dean on when he saw the blood coming from his face as he hit the man faster and harder. Dean got so worked up he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him before it was too late. There was a sudden sharp pain in his right side.

Dean stopped up short and choked as he looked down. There was the end of a sharp sliver knife coming from his side and he saw how his blood had started to soak through his shirt. He gasped as it was harshly pulled out and he rolled to the floor beside the unmoving man that was under him. He heard Cas scream and felt him rush to his side. He also heard the stomps on the stairs before everything went black.

_**Castiel's POV**_

Castiel had just gotten his footing when he felt his heart tear out of his chest. "NO!" He yelled as his mother pulled the knife out. That's all he thought. _No No No No No No NO! _He rushed to Dean's side. He heard Gabriel and Sam rush down the stairs as he sank to his knees and put Dean's head in his lap as he pushed down on his bleeding wound hoping to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell is going on down here?" he heard Gabe yell. He looked up to his big brother and locked eyes with him and Sam. He knew he must have looked like a mess with blood stains all over his clothes and hands. A loud clang came from beside them causing everyone to snap their heads towards his mother as she stared at Gabe.

"Gabey?" She said lovingly like she hadn't just committed murder. _NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!HE CAN'T BE! _Castiel thought as he pressed harder on the stab wound.

"Dean?" Sam said as his voice broke and he started to sob as he headed towards them on the floor. Gabe rushed towards their mom and Castiel cradling Dean's bloody body. He pinned her to the refrigerator and cuffed her to the handle so she couldn't run. He ripped his phone out of his pocket and called 911. As the phone was ringing, Gabriel looked down and regretted it. Dean's face was pale and lifeless and he heard Sam sob beside him.

Castiel felt numb all over. He stared down at Dean and felt a tear roll down his face. He heard Gabe's yelling on the phone in the background. He slowly leaned down and kissed Dean lightly and moved his hair off of his forehead. He pulled a sad smile on his face and felt more tears roll out of his eyes. "It might be a little too fast for this but…." He took a pause and fought back from sobbing so hard he wouldn't be able to breathe. "I love you Dean Winchester."

And that's how Castiel stayed until Gabe was practically pulling him off of Dean so the paramedics could get him onto a gurney. There were flashing lights all around his house and he ran after the paramedics as they wheeled him off to the ambulance. Everything was going so fast Castiel couldn't keep up. He heard his dad in the back telling the officers that his mom drugged him as soon as he opened the door. They pulled Dean in and Sam jumped in right behind him explaining to them that he was Dean's brother and wouldn't leave no matter what. Cas jumped in just like Sam but was stopped by a man asking who he was.

"I-I-I'm his boyfriend." Castiel shuddered.

"Well I'm sorry but you can't come-"He started saying before Castiel cut him off yelling with more anger than he had ever felt before, "THERE'S NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I'M LEAVING HIM!" He choked back another sob after his outburst man only nodded in slight pity as he let him in and closed the ambulance doors behind him.

He looked towards Sam who was a complete mess. _I can't look any better _he thought_. _They sped to the hospital as the paramedics were saying a bunch of medical terms Castiel didn't understand or wasn't really interested in listening to. He was zoned out and was simply staring at Dean. All of a sudden his trance was broken when all the machines started beeping as the paramedics started to shout. Castiel's head started to spin in panic.

"What's going on?" He heard Sam yell on the other side of Dean.

"We're losing him!" One of them yelled and fumbled with tubes and wires. They pulled out a defibrillator and set it up placing it onto his chest. "Clear!"

Dean's whole body arched upward but nothing happened. They did it again but nothing happened. They kept this up a few more times. Castiel couldn't hold it in anymore as he buried his face in his knees and sobbed like he never had before.

_**Gabriel's POV**_

"Are you sure you're ok?" the officers said asking him again.

"Yes I'm great! The best day of my life!" He snapped off before walking away and to his dad.

"Gabriel!" He said and pulled him into a monster hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm fine dad, but I need to get to the hospital."

"Go," his dad said and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'll deal with things here. You go make sure the boys are alright."

"Dad," he said and locked eyes with him. "Mom stabbed Dean clean through."

His dad looked in the direction of the cop car that had their mom in the back seat and glared with such hatred, then looked straight at Gabriel. "I want you to go right now and call me as soon as you get there do you understand me! Go!" and pushed Gabriel towards his car. He ran and almost forgot to put it in reverse once he got in. He sped down the road as fast as possible. _Please be ok Dean-O. _He accelerated the car as he flew down the streets to the hospital.

* * *

So another cliffhanger sorry guys but that comes with reading a story ;)

Till the next time :D


	12. Chapter 12

So there's going to be about 3 or 4 more chapters until the end of the story. Just to let you guys know :) I don't want to be holding you guys up so go and read!

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Castiel's POV**_

"Oh my god." Castiel snapped his head up as Gabriel walked into the waiting room. Sam shot right up and practically ran into his arms, clinging on for dear life. Castiel hung his head back down and listened to the sound of his heart beat. _It's not beating the same _he thought_._

Sam and Gabriel sat down next to him. "Come here Cassie," Gabe said pulling Cas into his shoulder and patted his arm in comfort. He didn't know how long they were like that before they pulled apart.

"I'm really scared to ask but what's going on with Dean?" Castiel's eyes started to water and his throat went dry. Sam spared him from having to talk and told Gabe what happened.

"On the way over Dean's heart stopped." He said quietly. Cas looked up to see Gabe expression. It was as hard as a rock.

"They used the defibrillator on him but it wasn't working," Sam said as he choked back a sob. "Fuck they kept trying and finally his heart started back up. He's in surgery right now and FUCK!" Sam shot up and started pacing. Gabe went after him and tried to calm him down.

After Sam finally sat back down Gabe pulled out his phone. "I'm putting dad on speaker so you guys can tell him about what happened."

The phone started ringing and got picked up right away. "Gabe please tell me you have good news."

"You're on speaker dad just to let you know, but I wouldn't say good news. Dean's in surgery right now and well, we really don't know anything right now."

There was a giant sigh on the other end. "He's alive, that's all that matters right now."

"Yeah," Gabe said quietly hanging his head low.

"Castiel? You there?" his father asked sounding slightly distressed.

Castiel still couldn't find his voice so he closed his eyes and simply nodded. "Yeah dad he's here," Gabe answered for him.

"I want you to listen Castiel, your mother will never, NEVER, Come near you or Dean or ANYBODY again. She won't harm any of you especially if I have something to do with it. I'm going to make sure she stays locked up for the rest of her life. Do you understand me?"

"Ok," he answered but it came out more of a choking sound than a reply.

"I love you Castiel."

"You too dad."

There was a long silence before there were noises in the background on the phone. "Look there's still a couple of officers here so I got to go. Call me immediately if anything happens."

"We will dad, Love you." Gabe answered and ended the call. He looked between Sam and Castiel and sighed. "We'll know something soon. We just have to wait." So that's what they did.

Castiel didn't know how much time had passed before a doctor came in. "Dean Winchester's family?" All three of them shot up and ran to the doctor nearly knocking him over. "Whoa there guys, I know you guys are worried but try not to injure somebody else."

They all shared glances and Castiel could feel his heart pumping so fast he thought he might pass out. "Please tell us what's going on," he heard himself say in a rush.

Well, he's lost a lot of blood, almost 2 quarts," the Doctor began flipping through his clipboard and saying terms Castiel didn't understand.

"Is he going to be ok?" Castiel asked cutting him off.

The doctor looked at Castiel with sad eyes. "His surgery went as well as it could have. He's in an induced coma and we don't know when he's going to wake up." The doctor took a deep breath and sighed, "If he wakes up."

Castiel felt his heart stop. He looked over towards Sam and only saw a stern face. "He's going to wake up." He said matter of factly.

The doctor gave them a little nod. "He's in room 5 in sector E but he can't have visitors until tomorrow so I suggest you guys go home and get some rest."

"Thank you doctor." Gabe said as the doctor walked away. Castiel slowly walked back to his chair and sat down. Sam and Gabe followed him over and kept close.

"Come on Cassie, we got to get home," Gabe said pulling on his arm.

Castiel held back another sob. "I'm not leaving him. I promised myself I wouldn't leave him."

"There's nothing we can do Cassie, The best thing for us to do is to go home and get some rest."

Castiel shot up and locked eyes with his big brother. "I don't care what's the best thing is for me. Dean's here and that's exactly where I'm going to be, right by his side until he gets better. Feel free to take Sam home but I'm not leaving."

"There's no way I'm leaving either Cas." Sam snapped. "He's my brother."

"I understand that Sam but you're only 15 and you can't be here overnight unless you have a parent with you. You don't have a choice."

Sam came up short and got a sad look in his eyes. He gave Castiel a little nod. "I'll be back here as soon as the doors open."

"You better be," and with that, Sam and Gabe said their goodbyes. Castiel sat back down in his chair and looked at the clock. **1:30. **Castiel sat and watched as people rush in and out the rest of the night, not falling asleep once.

6:30 rolled around when Castiel got up and asked if he could see Dean. The lady behind the desk had a nice smile and nodded. She directed him to the room and he made it there in under a minute, rushing down the halls and trying to avoid the doctors. The door was closed when he came up to it. Castiel closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath.

Slowly he opened it and made his way in. The only light that was in the room was coming from the machines that were attached to Dean by wires and tubes and the opened windows that drowned the room in beautiful moon light. Castiel mouth formed into a small smile and thought back to one of his favorite moments with Dean.

"_Dean, what are we doing in the middle of a field?" Castiel asked with a small smile._

_Dean didn't answer, but instead got out of the Impala. Castiel followed him and watched as Dean got a blanket out of the back seat. He went around to the front of the Impala and spread the sheet out. He laid down on it and looked back at Castiel._

"_You going to stand there all night?"_

_Castiel chuckled and snuggled next to Dean. He had his head on Dean's shoulder and stared up at the sky just like Dean._"_I love looking at the stars," he heard Dean say next to him. _

_He looked over to Dean and saw the moonlight bathing every one of his features. His beautiful green eyes that sparkled and the countless number of freckles that cover his face. The way it made his jawline look sharp and gentle all at the same time. His pink lips that shone off how soft and delicate they were._

"_Why are you staring at me?"_

_Castiel snapped out of his daze and smiled. "No reason," he said and lent in to kiss him softly. Dean pulled away with the goofiest smile on his face._

_"No tell me."_

"_I was staring at you because I just can't grasp how beautiful you are." _

_Dean smile faded and locked eyes with him. He pulled Cas into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they finally broke apart they rested their foreheads both had their eyes closed and listened to the sound of each other's hearts beating._

"_It doesn't matter how beautiful you think I am. I'll never measure up to you no matter how hard I try."_

Castiel felt a tear roll down his face. He slowly wiped it away and walked up beside Dean. He sat down and stared down at the boy he loved. He wasn't as pale as before but he had bruises that formed on his face. His heart was beating at a steady pace he had an oxygen tube coming out of his throat.

Castiel watched as his chest rose and fell. He hung his head down and kept himself from breaking down again. _He had to stay strong for Dean. He couldn't let Dean see him cry._

So instead he brought his hand up and wrapped it in Dean's. He squeezed it and took a deep breath.

"You're going to be ok Dean. You're going to be just fine."

* * *

SO MANY FEELS!

So till the next time :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Castiel POV**_

Castiel stared out the hospital window. The sun was out and shining brighter than ever. He watched as people rushed down the busy streets below. There were faint beeps in the background that Castiel had learned to ignore. The only thing he wanted to hear were the shallow breaths coming from Dean. It was the only hope he had left.

"Dean." Said a deep and sad voice from behind him. Castiel spun around to see a tall man beside Dean with brown eyes. He had black hair with a matching scruffy beard. The man wasn't looking at him but kept his eyes glued to Dean. Castiel's blood began to boil. Why is some random guy coming to see Dean and why now? Why not sooner?

"Who are you?" Castiel said keeping his voice calm. The man snapped his head in Castiel direction as if just noticing his existence. His face turned in confusion then.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first." Castiel said with some anger and impatiens.

The man matched Castiel anger. "I'm John Winchester, Dean's father. Now who are you?"

Castiel's eyes widened then squinted with anger and snapped, "Castiel."

"Never heard of you," he replied in a rough voice.

"Yeah I bet you haven't."

They stayed there with locked eyes for who knows how long before John snapped off at him. "If you don't mind Cassiel or whatever your name is, I would like some privacy with my son."

That's all it took for Castiel to explode. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He yelled. "You don't have the fucking right to even stand in the same room as him! You come in here acting all worried for him when you don't give a shit about him or Sam!"

John's face hardened and seemed to pour out anger. "How dare you-"

"How dare me?! Your son has been in a the hospital for a full 10 days and you're just now coming to see him, While I've been here every minute by his side! Missing school, not being around my own family and friends. I've been here for him! So you don't get to say shit about me!"

John stayed quiet for a long time just staring at Castiel. "Oh and if you're such a good friend of Dean's why have I never heard of you before?"

Castiel took a few steps forward locking eyes with him and calmed his voice. "Because you're never around enough to know what's going on in his life. Not to mention when you are home you're drunk and all you want to do is beat him and Sam. Why would he ever want to talk to you?"

John dropped his gaze then. Castiel watched as his face as anger turned into sadness. He sat into the chair beside him and buried his face into his hands. "I never wanted to it to be like this." Castiel stared at John in confusion. "We were supposed to be a family. Mary, Me, Dean and Sam. We were supposed to be happy."

"But instead of being there for your boys you chose to drink and wallow around in your own sorrow while they took care of themselves," Castiel snapped.

"And I regret all of it. It's why I brought this," John said as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his jacket and handed it to Castiel. Even though he didn't understand, Castiel took the paper and unfolded it. He gasped as he read it. It was a the deed to Dean's house with a full signifies of a transfer for Dean to be the sole owner of the house. At the bottom had Dean's information saying that today was his eightieth birthday. Castiel snapped up and met Johns eyes who was just nodding.

"Today he is an adult, even though he's been one for many years now. The house is his, he can do whatever he wants with it." John looked over to Dean and sighed, "I came to say my goodbyes."

"He's going to wake up."

"Oh I know that. He would never let Sam be on his own" John said with a small smile. "I'm saying it for my leaving. I've ruined theses boys lives enough."

Castiel expression softened. "You really do care for them don't you?" John nodded and sighed.

"I just want them to be happy at least and live the rest of their lives in peace."

"It's all anybody wants." John stayed for a while but eventually left. His words still rang out in Castiel's head. "_Tell him I love him. I'm sorry and that I hope he gets everything he wants in life. I'll never be in the way again."_

Castiel sighed as he watched the sun set from his chair beside Dean. He looked towards Dean and sighed. He stared at his face and tried counting his freckles again. He got to 25 when Castiel noticed his eyes. They fluttered ever so slightly. His heart began to race and got up from his chair. He stood over him and stared at his eyes again. Nothing happened. Castiel was about to look away when bright green eyes popped open and stared right back at him.

_**Dean's POV**_

Dean could hear a faint beeping sound and someone's breath. He tried to open his eyes but they were heavy and difficult to open. He heard the sound of someone getting up out of a chair and footsteps coming closer. If only he could open his damn eyes and know what's going on. Suddenly he felt someone's breath right above his lips. His eyelids finally did as commanded and popped open only to see bright blue.

"Cas?" He barely managed to say through his raspy voice that came out as a whisper. His voice hurt from lack of use. Suddenly Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and began sobbing.

"Cas what's wrong?" He said more clearly after clearing his dry throat but still sounded like he hadn't talked in ages. He wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tight. Castiel pulled back and had a bright white smile on his face while tears streamed down his face.

"You're the one in the hospital and you're asking what's wrong with me? You're unbelievable," he said before he bursted out laughing with a mix of relief and shock.

Everything came back to him then; Cas's mom, the knife, the pain. Dean looked down to his side to see it wrapped up in a bandage. He looked back towards Cas with wide eyes.

"Cas, are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" Cas's smile faded and locked eyes with Dean.

"Yes, They hurt me in most horrible way they could." He sat next to Dean pressed their foreheads together, "They hurt you." Dean had to take a few moments to for it to soak in what Cas just said. Dean pulled Cas down and kissed him long and hard. When they pulled apart Dean scooted over. He patted beside him. Cas got the massage and laid down carefully next to his uninjured side. Cas put his head on Dean's chest and snuggled up so there was no room between them.

They laid like that without saying a word for Dean didn't know how long before Cas broke the silence, "I was so worried."

Dean nodded and kissed the top of his head and asked, "how's Sammy doing?"

"He's been worried sick too. The only way both of us got through this was because of Gabe."

"When can I see him?

"He'll be here tomorrow. He usually comes after school but I'll call him before school so him and Gabe can come here instead."

"Thanks Cas." He whispered. Cas changed his position so he was sharing Dean's pillow. They stared at each other sharing lazy kisses and comforting words.

"So how long have I been out?" Dean asked.

Cas looked away and sighed. "It's been 10 days since my mom showed up." Dean head began to spin. He's been out 10 days. He hasn't seen Sammy in 10 days.

"It really hasn't been that long has it?"

Cas nodded and snuggled closer to him. Dean caught the scent of Cas and relaxed. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter now, you're awake and alive," Cas said snatching another kiss from Dean. He melted into the kiss and never wanted it to end. Cas pulled away and stared at Dean.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Go for it."

"What were you about to say before my mother came it?"

Dean's expression hardened and his heart rate picked up. "I wanted to tell you that I love you Cas."

Cas's eyes sparkled and his smile was comforting and confident. "I love you too," and kissed Dean like never before.

Cas pulled away and smiled. He handed Dean a folded up piece of paper. "Happy birthday Dean."

* * *

So I just wanted to thank everybody for the support for this story. I've decide there's going to be on more chapter to this story. I had such a fun time writing this and this being my first fic really helped me learn how I liked to write. So hopefully they will all only get better from here.

Till the next time :D


	14. Epilogue

Well here we go, last chapter! *Cry Cry*

* * *

Epilogue

_**15 Year later**_

_**Dean's POV**_

"Where the hell did I put it?" Dean muttered to himself as he rummaged through his dresser.

"Looking for this daddy?" Dean spun around to see Mary holding a small box wrapped tightly with a bow.

"Where'd you find that?"

She giggled and held it out to him. Dean chuckled and put it down. They stood there a few moments before he picked her up in one swift movement and placed her on his shoulders.

"Daddy put me down!" she giggled.

"And if I don't want to?" he said with a side smirk.

"Then I'll scream and kick you," she answered with the same smirk.

"Ugh fine," he said putting her down. "For a seven year old, you are way too much like me already."

"That's a good thing," she said skipping out of the room. Dean watched as her dirty blonde pigtails bounced as she skipped. She stopped and looked back right before she left the room. Dean met her blue eyes and freckled face. "Love you," she said sweetly.

"Love you too princess."

Dean picked up the box and fiddled it in his figures. He sighed and put it in his pocket

"Why are you still in here? Everyone's waiting," came a voice from the doorway. Dean snapped his head up to meet a head of messy black hair and green eyes.

"Oh I was just looking for something but your sister found it for me. Come on Jace." Dean walked along side him with his hand over his shoulder into the living room. His heart burst when saw the scene. Sam had Mary on his lap on the couch with Gabriel right beside him holding Frank. Frank was his 4 year old nephew. Jace ran up to Gabe and sat beside him making faces at Frank who only giggled. Bobby was standing beside them with a beer in his hand watching the football game that was on. His step dad Frank was in a chair also watching the game.

Everything was perfect but there was one thing missing. Dean headed into the kitchen to see the table stacked with presents. By the stove there was the one thing he wanted to see. A mass of black messy hair with blue eyes and wings.

Cas was stirring something in a pot and seemed really focused on his cooking. Dean stuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled the back of Cas's neck and placed small kisses on it. "What are you up to birthday boy?" Dean could feel the smile form on his face.

"Making dinner for everyone. It's the least I could do."

"Cas, this is your day, I want you to go in the living room and relax. I got this," he said as he slid his hand down Cas's arm and putting his hand over his so he could stir with him.

He felt Cas shiver under the touch. Dean heard the faint clang has there wedding rings met.

"Dean," he said a little breathlessly. Cas spun around and pulled Dean in for a hungry kiss. Cas slid his tongue over Dean's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Dean happily gave. They danced around each other, their lips sucking and tongues exploring. Dean scraped his tongue over the top of Cas's mouth earning a delicious moan.

Dean's hand found their way up into Cas's hair and pulled lightly earning another moan. Cas cupped Dean's ass and squeezed making Dean moan shamelessly. Their hands and mouths explored but the need for air came and they pulled apart panting. Dean looked at Cas and smirked. His pupils were wide with lust and his face was flushed.

"We'll finish this later," Dean whispered into his ear before pushing Cas out of the way so he could finish the cooking. He heard Cas chuckle behind him and got a hard smack on the ass. Dean yelped and glared back at him.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Because it's fun," he answered with a smirk and walking into the living room.

"Come on in here ya idjit." Dean set the big pot of chili on the now clean table and headed into the living room. The coffee table was now stacked with presents. Cas sat on the ground in front of them all. Dean sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around his waist. Dean kissed the top of his head whispered, "happy birthday baby." Cas smiled and picked up one of the boxes before Mary shouted.

"No, Dad you need to open mine first!"

Cas chuckled. "Ok baby girl. Which one is yours?"

She hopped out of Sam's lap and picked a pretty pink box from the pile and handed it to him. He carefully unwrapped it making sure not to rip the wrapping paper. Inside was a golden locket. He opened it found a picture of Dean, Mary, and Jace happy and smiling. There were awes from everybody and Cas wiped his watery eyes.

"Come here." He said motioning towards Mary. She did and sat on his lap as he kissed her face everywhere while she giggled helplessly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dad."

Dean took the locket carefully and placed it around Cas's neck.

"Ok mine next," Jace said handing Cas a green wrapped box. Cas did the same thing as the last one, carefully unwrapping it. Cas lifted several CDs of music up along with new strings for his guitar.

"Awe Jace thank you."

Jace just shrugged. "I knew you needed new strings so."

"Ok now that the twins are out of the way," Gabe teased getting glares from both Mary and Jace, "It's uncle Gabe's turn." They continued this process until the table was clear and Cas was surrounded by new things. There were new kitchen supplies and tons of music items. They were all chatting and having a good time when Mary almost yelled.

"What about your present daddy?" Everyone's eyes snapped to Dean.

"Yeah Dean, Where's yours?" Sam smirked.

"Well give me a minute bitch."

"Jerk."

Gabe got up from the couch and went into the garage just like they had practiced. Dean got out the box and handed it to Cas, "Happy birthday Cas."

Cas undid the bow and opened the box. His face turned into confusion as he stared down at the silver tag in the box. He looked up at Dean and opened his mouth to say something but Dean cut him off.

"Gabe!" Just then the garage door swung wide open and a little golden retriever came rushing in, slipping and sliding and almost falling every step it took. It raced right up to Cas and began licking him all over. Everyone started laughing and clapping.

Cas's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. He moved his face around, trying to avoid the licking attack. Finally Cas picked the pup up under its arms so it's legs were dangling above his lap. They were eye level and Cas looked over it while it just panted happily and tried to lick him again. Cas looked towards Dean with thankful eyes.

He put the pup down and it raced over to Mary and Jace who started laughing. Everyone started to gather around the new animal. Cas and Dean stayed back and watched as everyone fought over it.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Cas asked not looking at Dean.

"Girl."

"What are you going to name it?" Cas said finally looking over at Dean.

"I don't know? She's yours, you name her." Cas looked back at her and his brow bunched up. After a long few seconds he finally spoke.

"Star."

That shocked Dean little. "Star?"

"We should name her Star."

Dean smiled a little and nodded. "Star it is then."

Cas walked up to the group and also started petting Star. Dean stayed behind and watched his family. They were all together and happy. Dean smile grew as Star wandered over to him. He picked her up and she started licking his face. "Welcome to the family Star," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Again I would like to that everyone for their support for this story. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I also want to thank obsession-is-my-life. She is so awesome and helped edit this story and made it 10 times better! I can't thank you guys enough for all the awesome love you've given me.

I wanted to say that for I really loved this story and had such a good time writing it. I'm really sad to see it end and come to close but every story has to end. I'm very pleased with how this story turned out and with this being my first fic ever I'm so happy with it. I only hope that my fic's in the future just get better and better from here on out.

Till the next time :D


End file.
